El hermano de Hinata,un CaballeroDragon en Konoha
by ozerotuz
Summary: En una realidad alterna,Hinata ha adoptado a alguien especial como hermano,a Dragon Shiryu, quien la guiara bajo la tutela de dokko para demostrar su verdadera valia de ella y Naruto,ante todos que la han despreciado, incluso los Hyuga,es un NARUHINA
1. La Princesa y el Dragon

**Prologo:**

**El hermano de Hinata; SHIRYU: Un Caballero Dragón en Konoha.**

**¿Acaso dos hombres, dos mortales por muy poderosos que lleguen a ser, pueden cambiar el irrevocable destino tanto de ellos mismos, como de las grandes familias Shinobi que conforman la aldea oculta de Konohagamure?**

**¿Tal vez lleguen a influir en varias e inverosibles formas en las vidas de los clanes tales como: los Hyuga, los Namikaze y los Uchija, provocando una gran distorsión de la historia ya sea para bien o para mal?**

**Quizás sea posible, en especial si uno de ellos ha sido adoptado por Hinata, la heredera del clan Hyuga y responda al nombre del santo de bronce de Athena: Shiryu, el caballero dragón.**

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNS**

¿Por qué un croosover de Naruto y Saint Seiya?

En sí la simple propuesta del encuentro de los santos de athena y los shinobis de konoha es fascinante, dada las similitudes y diferencias en ambas series que ya han explorado otros talentosos autores, pero el enfoque en esta historia es algo que he diseñado desde el punto de vista de la triste vida de Hinata Hyuga la sufrida heroína de Naruto.

Muchos son los fics en que se remarca la presión y maltrato de su padre y familia sin que prácticamente nadie, ya sea de la misma serie o incluso de otro universo puedan intervenir del todo a su favor, tendría que ser alguien para empezar, que no temiera al jyuken Hyuga, saber oponerse a esa injusticia sin importarle conflictos sociales y ser mas fuerte que Hiashi, para plantarle cara, el mas indicado de los Santos de bronce seria en mi opinión Shiryu.

¿Por qué él y no Seiya, Ikky, Hyoga o Shun, dirán Uds.?

Simple. De todos ellos Shiryu es el que si posee apariencia y vestimenta más oriental que no desentona con la serie de Naruto (él caminaría entre la gente del mundo Ninja sin parecer un extranjero estrafalario, y eso que hay muchos vestidos tipo occidental.) además de que resulta ser el más símil aliado para Hinata.

Hay pequeños puntos en que uno y otro de los personajes coinciden, ambos manejan el elemento agua tanto en entrenamiento y ataque, son huérfanos de madre, pelean con furia para proteger a los suyos llegando al sacrificio, y conocen lo triste que puede ser la vida, no muy transcendental pero Curiosamente los ojos lavandas de ella, tienen la misma tonalidad de las ropas chinas que porta el santo de bronce pareciendo engañosamente blancas, además ella ya fue comparada con un dragón en otros fics.

Las diferencias entre ellos son el coraje natural de Shiryu contrastando con la timidez y gentileza de Hinata, aun así ambos se acoplarían, incluso luchando juntos, además que el santo del dragón queda ciego, mientras que la heredera del souke posee el sentido de la vista más grande de todos,

y aparte de que hay leyendas marcando al dragón como enemigo del sol; y ya que Hinata significa soleado seria irónico que adoptara a un caballero dragón como hermano, esto es el preámbulo, y espero que les guste,

¿Queda la duda de que si tendrá algo que ver el maestro Dohko con toda esta historia?

Es una sorpresa, además que Shiryu no solo influirá en Hinata; sino en todos los jóvenes héroes de Konoha empezando con Naruto. Asimismo aunque no lo crean esto es un Naru-Hina, no esperen un romance croosover entre Shiryu y Hinata, aclarado esto comencemos.

DEBO ACLARAR QUE PARA LA CASTA DE GUERREROS A LA QUE PERTENECEN SHIRYU, SEIYA Y COMPAÑÍA, LLEVARAN LAS DOS DEFINICIONES, TANTO DE SANTOS COMO DE CABALLEROS.

_**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNS**_

Shiryu, todos los personajes y conceptos de Saint Seiya "CABALLEROS DEL ZODIACO" son propiedad autoral de Masami Kuromada.

Hinata, todos los personajes y conceptos de Naruto y Naruto shippuden son propiedad autoral de Masashi kishimoto

**Ambos pasaron a ser publicados en Shonen Jump.**

**El hermano de Hinata; SHIRYU: Un Caballero Dragón en Konoha.**

**Parte 1: La princesa y el dragón, el encuentro.**

Hinata se agito dentro de su cautiverio, de alguna forma el Ninja de la nube logro burlar la vigilancia de la mansión Hyuga, al parecer urdieron una sagas trampa con el que pudieron engañar incluso a su padre y a su tío, a sus 6 años eran muy pocas las cosa que había vivido que la aterraban, y el solo hecho de ser separada de su familia la tenia sumida en sollozos amortiguados por una mordaza.

Repentinamente frente a sus ojos, el collar con una rara reliquia, herencia de su bisabuela que siempre llevaba, empezó a brillar de una manera extraña con un dorado fulgor, al recordar las palabras de su amada madre, mencionándole que a través de la curiosa joya su bisabuelo cuidaría de ella, lo invoco a pesar de no recordar bien su nombre.

"_**bisabuelo, bisabuelo, tengo miedo"**_

Una voz como el trueno le contesto en sus oraciones, una con la misma tonalidad fuerte de su padre, pero llena de una suavidad que recordaba al sosegado viento.

"_**Tranquila, no te asustes mi niña, solo mantén tu mente en calma y escúchame atentamente"**_

"_**¿EH?... ¿en…en verdad eres tu Ji-san?"**_

Pregunto sorprendida Hinata, y de alguna forma se percato que los Ninja que la llevaban, no habían escuchado la voz que seguía confortándola.

"_**Si mi pequeña, no estas soñando y ni es un fantasma quién te habla, soy yo, el padre de tu mismo abuelo, Akisame, tal y como jure a HINA, tu bisabuela, siempre veré por mis herederos, pero escucha, Hinata -Chan, tu puedes liberarte en este mismo momento si repasas las enseñanzas de meditación que has recibido de tus mayores"**_

"_**¿la meditación?... pero abuelo, ¿como servirá eso?... además soy muy torpe… Oto-san siempre me lo repite y no he logrado terminar ninguna lección"**_

Hubo un dejo de tristeza en las palabras del hombre, pero procuro no hacerla muy obvia para no distraer a su bisnieta.

"_**nunca vuelvas a tener menosprecio de ti misma, mi dulce luz Hyuga, y aplica tu conocimiento ahora para que yo te guíe a despertar la fuerza que mantienes dormida en tu interior"**_

"_**¿mi fuerza interior?"**_

"_**Escúchame bien, concéntrate y medita, recuerda el suave olor del rocío que desprende el agua al caer"**_

"_**Siii...si lo recuerdo Oji-san"**_

"_**siente como te relaja, vibra con la calma que te da, y recorre tus sensaciones a tu interior, mas allá de tu chacra, mas allá de tus cinco sentidos, ahí donde tu alma pacifica se encuentra y déjala bullir" **_

Hinata no comprendía del todo las palabras que como un mamtra sagrado le susurro su bisabuelo, pero las sintió con todo su corazón y subconscientemente siguió las profundas indicaciones, mientras sus manos empezaron a arder junto con su collar en un fuego verde que extraño a los fugitivos.

"_**deja que tu instinto de combate surja en ti, déjalo subir, permítele brillar, has que arda como las estrellas, y que explote liberando tu cosmos energía que se elevara, para que el espíritu del Dragón, tu constelación guardián, aparezca como si naciera de tu misma alma, ¡ELEVALO HINATA HYUGA!"**_

Hinata sintió como un calor confortante brotó de su ser, brillando como fuego esmeralda, cuya manifestación no paso desapercibida para sus plagiarios.

"_**jefe, que rayos le pasa a la chiquilla, parece que se esta quemando"**_

"_**se siente muy caliente líder, ¿Qué hacemos?"**_

"_**idiotas, no dejen de correr, llegando a ese río verificaremos la mercancía"**_

Pero fue algo dentro del mismo ser de Hinata que surgió con una fuerza tal que sus captores salieron despedidos.

"_**¿Qué demonios es esto?… ¡AARRGGHH!..."**_

La llama verde creció y exploto con un poder inesperado golpeando a los 7 sujetos, quienes claramente vieron a un dragón de jade surgir del atado bulto, rugiendo al subir hacia el cielo.

Ahí en ese largo claro, cerca de una gran cascada, la pequeña Hyuga miro sorprendida como sus ataduras fueron deshechas, e incluso las mangas de su kimono parecían quemadas; hasta el saco que la aprisionaba quedo hecho jirones, y a su alrededor estaban postrados y doliéndose sus captores, entre ellos un Ninja tuerto que Hinata ignoraba, era el embajador de la aldea de la nube, quienes traicionando la tregua con Konoha, la habían secuestrado para tener acceso al poder único de su familia el BYAKUGAN, el cual parecía inferior ante la manifestación que acababa de ejecutar.

La furiosa mirada que recibió del único ojo del traidor, la paralizo de terror puro, como un conejillo ante la sierpe, pero nuevamente la calida voz del bisabuelo la saca de su trance.

"_**pronto, ¡a la cascada, huye a la cascada mi niña!"**_

Obedeciendo, la heredera del souke se lanza corriendo a todo lo que dan sus ligeras piernecitas hacia la imponente caída de agua, cuyo rugido parece silenciarse al aparecer un portal luminoso como si la recibiera protectoramente en su interior; desapareciendo a través del extraño resplandor, dentro del cual por un breve momento vio con sorpresa el rostro desconocido de un hombre de cabello alborotado y castaño quien la recibe con una calida sonrisa.

A pesar de su sorpresa; los Ninja de la nube se negaron a renunciar a su presa y se lanzaron como uno solo hacia la cascada, justo antes que el pórtico se cerrase.

_**¡¿Que esperan brutos?! , vamos tras de la mocosa, es demasiado valiosa para perderla ahora.**_

Si Ikichi, el tuerto Ninja iba a soltar mas ordenes y maldiciones, no tuvo oportunidad, tan pronto salieron del endiabladamente inexplicable portento, los pies de los sorprendido shinobis no encontraron suelo en el cual apoyarse, solo el vacío que los aguarda de una caída de agua, mucho mas grande de lo que recordaban, para desplomarse irremediablemente entre alaridos de pánico hacia el rugiente río.

Por un momento enceguecida por la brillantes del fenómeno, Hinata se encontró desorientada y confundida ante su alrededor, la caída de agua se hallaba a sus espaldas pero mas lejos de lo que ella podría haber saltado, es mas, un enorme bosque la separaba de la ruidosa cascada, intento comunicarse nuevamente con su abuelo sujetando con aprensión el dorado dije, pero no hubo respuesta.

Asustada quiso reconocer la zona rodeada de montañas donde estaba en balde, jamás había salido de su amada aldea, y el hecho de haber escuchado a sus captores que estaban cerca de la frontera con la hierba no le ayudaba en nada, al recordar a sus enemigos, un estremecimiento la recorrió, debía alejarse lo mas posible confiando que el bisabuelo se volviera a manifestar.

Llego por fin ya casi cerca del anochecer a un río extenso, probablemente conectado a la cascada, la belleza de las estrellas reflejadas en la corriente cristalina la distrajo de su frío y hambre.

"_**Kyyyaaaaaaaa"**_

"**SSSSPLAAASSHH"**

Se oculto repentinamente con temor ante un agudo grito de alguien golpeando el agua, y ahí, por primera vez vio a la segunda persona que marcaría su vida para siempre:

Se trataba de un niño mayor que ella, quien se encontraba entrenando una elaborada kata sobre el agua, a su inocente vista, era grande en estatura y poseedor de una larga cabellera oscura con curiosos brillos verde, esta era más extensa aun que la castaña de su primo Neji, Hinata miro impresionada como el joven vestido en un traje de entrenamiento negro, ejecutaba cada movimiento con la fluidez requerida para seguir el ritmo del elemento liquido, analizando con sorpresa que con cada golpe y cada patada el agua parecía ser empujada, desplazándose con fuertes arremetidas, como si respondiera a una fuerza invisible.

Fue en ese momento que el joven Shiryu de 10 años, se percato de su inesperada audiencia y sus acerados ojos jade oscuro se encuentran con la mirada perlada y violácea de Hinata, ambos niños no atinan a reaccionar por varios segundos debido a la sorpresa que comparten por el fortuito encuentro, para Shiryu, esas pupilas de un color lila que jamás había visto en su vida, mas parecían de una diosa de las leyendas que su difunta madre le relato.

Fue hasta que el joven dragón violeta, suponiendo que ella pudiera ser una niña desvalida que se había perdido de la aldea más cercana a Rozan, (si, intuyo que no era un niño a pesar del corto cabello) decide sonreírle afablemente y con timidez soltar un saludo en japonés:

"_**KONBANWA… (Eh, pero que tonto soy, debí saludar en mandarin, tal y como me dijo Shun-rei…espero no asustarla)…NIHA…"**_

"_**Ko...konbanwa godaimasu"**_

Ante la sorpresa de Shiryu, la heredera Hyuga le corresponde el saludo en perfecta dicción nipona a pesar del tartamudeo inicial, además de sonreír levemente como con miedo.

"_**ah…eh…bueno, yo... yo… es decir: mi nombre es Shiryu…dígame pequeña dama, ¿se encuentra extraviada o algo así?… ¿eh?, disculpe, ¿pero lo que lleva puesto es acaso una pijama? Hace mucho frío para llevar solo eso, mi hermana podría atenderle" **_

Para Hinata fue agradable la consideración que este joven llamado Shiryu demostró hacia su persona, además de parecerle de alguna forma lindo esa tartamudez rara en los jóvenes como el, pero se estremeció al darse cuenta de su propia falta de modales, sonrojada a mas no poder, se inclina ante el pasmado muchacho, soltando de corrido:

"_**eto…eto…domo arigato Shiryu-san, disculpe mi descuido, mi nombre es Hyuga Hinata, y si… necesito de su generosa ayuda…por favor…lo que paso es que…" **_

El encanto de las presentaciones es roto repentinamente ante el estruendoso arribo de los shinobis de la nube.

"_**La encontramos, ahora recuperemos a esta chiquilla molesta, inútiles"**_

Uno de los enmascarados ya estaba encima de Hinata dispuesto a sujetarla, quien paralizada no pudo creer lo que paso a continuación, como en cámara lenta al mismo momento que un grito resonaba en el valle.

"_**¡NO LA TOQUEN, COBARDES!"**_

El ofendido Shiryu se lanzo como saeta contra el enemigo, estampando su pequeño pero endurecido puño en el rostro del rapaz, mandándolo contra uno de sus cómplices que no pudo quitarse de encima a su aturdido secuaz.

"**ignoro quienes sean, pero les advierto, dejen en paz a hinata san o lo lamentaran"**

Un tercero de los plagiarios enfurecido con el enano entrometido, desenfundo su larga katana y lanzo un vertical tajo mortal contra los dos niños, Ikichi el líder grito para pararlo ya que el muy idiota acabaría con su valiosa rehén.

No fue necesario, Shiryu tomando a Hinata entre sus brazos salto horizontalmente librándose ambos de una muerte segura, mientras que el joven discípulo de Roshi correspondió a su atacante con una patada relámpago que le aplico en la cabeza; enterrándole su rostro en la tierra al descender, para acto seguido retroceder con su protegida hacia la orilla.

Esto enfureció mas a los invasores, quienes sacaron todo su repertorio de armas para hacer pedazos al inesperado oponente, Shiryu ya había reconocido que estos sujetos se trataban ni mas ni menos que verdaderos Ninja, quienes siendo probablemente de alto nivel, mayores en numero, tamaño y experiencia, eran una amenaza demasiado grande para confrontarlos solo, además que tenia que proteger a la pequeña que se encontraba sollozando de pánico agarrada de él.

Con decisión, se lanza con su protegida corriendo río arriba con la misma celeridad del gamo ante los tigres, para llegar a lado de uno más temible: su maestro Roshi, esquivando con una agilidad muy por encima de un gennin, una andanada de filosos kunais que pasaron rozándole los talones, fue perseguido por los rabiosos shinobis con ansia de venganza, quienes se frustraban al ver que muchos de sus tiros que debieron ser certeros, fueron burlados por el endemoniado enano, que a pesar de correr sobre agua, esta no lo frenaba, y ellos no podían ni siquiera acercarse, aun cuando corrían por encima del frío liquido.

"**Shiryu-san, tengo miedo"**

"**no llore Hinata-san, si llegamos donde mi maestro, estaremos a salvo, confíe en mi, jamás le harán daño"**

Resoplando como búfalos coléricos, los Ninja de la nube persiguieron al rápido niño con su presa, através del río hasta por fin salir de el, pero en tierra firme el pequeño infeliz aumento mas su velocidad dejándolos muy atrás, era inconcebible fue el pensamiento colectivo de los shinobis de , pero no lo iban a admitir , no hasta acabar al molesto mocoso, por fin metros adelante lo vieron detenerse, poniendo a la Hyuga a espaldas de él, confiados se les acercan con toda la ansia de asesinato clara en sus rostros; pero son detenidos de improviso ante una extraña visión, frente de ellos a lado de los niños, se encontraba sentado cómodamente sobre un montículo: un excepcional anciano encogido, con una coloración poco común en su piel y largas orejas cubiertas por su largo sombrero.

Quien sin siquiera abrir los ojos habla con una voz grave y tranquila que llama la atención de Hinata, cuestionando a los Ninja la razón de invadir sus dominios y molestar a su joven discípulo.

Shiryu mientras tanto, recuperaba su aliento, y revisaba todas las armas que se encontraban postradas en el suelo del lugar con las que entreno esa mañana, decidió que en caso necesario echaría mano del Bo, dado su gran alcance en contra de estos enemigos que le doblaban la estatura.

Ya concluido eso, toma atención de la discusión de su maestro con los intrusos.

"**que falta de educación, imprudente joven, y aun no contesta mi pregunta, ¿que hacen aquí en los 5 picos de Rozan y porque persiguen a mi pupilo?"**

"**te lo repito anciano decrepito, entréguenos a esa niña y talvez a ti y al mocoso no les cortemos el cuello."**

Vocifera soberbio el tuerto sin lograr inmutar al viejo que por fin abre los ojos sin prisa alguna, hasta entonces Roshi voltea a ver a la temblorosa niña de pelo corto y bellos ojos únicos, a la cual le brinda una calida sonrisa que hace sentir en Hinata, la sensación de estar protegida, además que asombrada, puede percibir levemente un gran poder que el anciano guarda en su minúscula forma.

Esa misma fuerza se manifiesta de improviso, cuando Roshi aun manteniéndose sentado la libera de golpe con una potente demostración de su cosmo energía; que a la vista de los experimentados ojos de los atemorizados shinobis parecía brillar en una exposición de gran dominio del chakra que no cualquiera poseía, haciéndolos cuestionarse si no habían subestimado al extraño hombre.

"**puedo ver que en sus protectores: Itai-te, se nota claramente el símbolo de la aldea oculta de la nube, entre cuyos habitantes no se encuentran personas con las pupilas perla-violácea como las que posee esta encantadora jovencita, ¿Qué quieren los Ninja del sandaime raikage hankoru con la familia Hyuga de konoha?"**

A pesar de su miedo, y que sus aguzados instintos le avisaban que él y sus hombres estaban en un peligro mortal, el necio Ikichi vocifera tontamente:

"_**¡que te importa vejestorio! Es el destino de nuestra aldea ser la mas poderosa de todas, y se lograra si logramos descifrar los secretos de esos bastardos ojiblancos a través de esta mocosa, y si te opones a nuestra misión nosotros…"**_

Mas palabras no surgieron del que fue el traidor embajador, una explosión de energía empujo a los adversarios, 5 metros lejos de donde estaban, Roshi, Shiryu y Hinata.

Sintiéndose apaleados, se levantan tambaleantes ante el temor que ahora les infunde el instinto asesino del diminuto hombre senil, quien logro hacerles eso sin siquiera ponerse de pie, aun así, ikichi lanza la orden suicida de atacar; los 6 ninjas se abalanzan con kunais y sais en las manos, mientras al correr arrojan shurikens desesperados contra el impávido sujeto, quien con un solo movimiento de su diestra regreso las mortales estrellas de acero, quedando encajadas entre los ojos de los incrédulos shinobi, que asi obtenían una muerte sin honor.

El espía de la nube se sintió enloquecer de terror al ver caer a sus hombres, Hinata aparto la mirada asustada mientras Shiryu guardaba la calma de acero que aprendió, a pesar de no sentirse del todo bien de observar morir a estos atacantes en manos de su maestro.

Pero bien sabia que él fue obligado por las circunstancias, pues les había dado todas los avisos necesarios, a pesar de ser asesinos sin compasión para que mejor se hubieran retirado, Shiryu rápidamente al recordar a la pequeña que cuida y a su hermana adoptiva Shun-rei, llega ala conclusión que alcanzado el momento no dudaría de aplicar la misma fuerza que demostraba Roshi, para proteger a quien lo necesitara.

Y ese momento se presento, rabioso el tuerto ikichi se abalanzo contra los niños con un kunai en la mano, lanzando alaridos de furia ciega, viendo que sin sus hombres poco podía hacer, busca aniquilar a la pequeña Hyuga y al mocoso entrometido en un intento de inútil venganza, antes de lograr siquiera algo, es desarmado por el seco golpe que Shiryu le acomoda con el resistente Bo obligándolo a retroceder y ser empujado lejos de donde estaba la heredera del souke Hyuga.

El pequeño dragón violeta; hizo girar su arma en abierto desafío al Ninja tuerto quien colérico lo ataca cual pantera, pero Shiryu esquiva con la velocidad del viento un ataque a su derecha girando sobre sus talones, soltando un palazo en respuesta contra el costado del asesino, aprovechando su furia sin control, empieza a atacar puntos vitales que su contrincante dejaba vulnerables cada vez que este intentaba herirlo al dar rápidas y continuos cortes con las filosa dagas que le quedaban.

Ikichi escupiendo sangre siguió tirando mas mortales pero inútiles estocadas contra el feroz adversario, solo para recibir contundentes contraataques de parte del novicio guerrero, cuyos gráciles movimientos lo hacían quedar al que fue el mejor agente de la nube como un inútil gennin novato, pero era así, nunca en su vida como espía y mercenario se había encontrado con un enemigo como este niño.

"**maldito enano, muere de una vez...ought"**

Un golpe seco aplicado en el pecho le hizo perder el aire y se postro dándole la espalda al discípulo de Roshi, que al igual que su maestro se mantuvieron expectantes ante cualquier reacción del Ninja.

Para la boquiabierta Hinata, el ver tal combate de su joven defensor contra el secuestrador la mantenía admirada a pesar de su miedo, era lo que su severo padre denominaría como un baile ecléctico, suave, grácil pero mortal, su joven aliado se movía con una flexibilidad de taijutsu, que casi se comparaba con las corrientes del estilo de lucha de su familia: el jyuken, Roshi le dedica una suave mirada mientras le menciona como si hubiera leído sus pensamientos.

"_**aunque parecidos, la disciplina que le imparto a Shiryu, es del estilo wu-shu,**__**también conocido como kempo o kung-fu pequeña Hyuga, siendo esta rama la corriente del dragón cuyo nivel de dominio es del mas elevado, que junto con la del tigre, la mantis y la serpiente, son de las artes marciales mas fuertes que existen, tu técnica del puño gentil puede haberse derivado de estas corrientes, junto con un ligero toque de aikido, como sea mantente atenta jovencita, esta batalla aun no concluye, y me temo que solo uno prevalecerá."**_

"_**demo…demo…sensei Roshi, porque no ayuda a Shiryu-kun"**_

Pregunta angustiada Hinata por su nuevo amigo.

"**El pelea por primera vez por una causa justa, el mantener a salvo a quien necesita de su ayuda y no solamente por el simple deseo de ser mas fuerte, y créeme pequeña, se sentiría menospreciado si intervengo en su batalla que él debe afrontar; así debe ser el camino del caballero: no retroceder y nunca rendirse."**

Mas cuestiones no surgieron de Hinata, esas palabras del formidable anciano llegaron en el fondo de su alma kunoichi, y observar embelezada el combate del joven caballero en entrenamiento la emocionaron sobremanera, al recuerdo de alguien mas que era muy querido de ella por ser su primera inspiración reafirmaron su convicción, trabajaría tan duro como ellos lo hacían para llegar a ser tan increíbles como Shiryu-nisan y… sus pensamientos se congelaron ante ese repentino deseo, en verdad había llamado hermano a Shiryu, tal y como ella se refería a Neji.

Mientras tanto, Ikichi había recuperado su aliento, y también su sangre fría, si iba a desquitarse de este molesto chiquillo, debía hacerlo tal y como marcaba el adiestramiento Ninja por el que había pasado, era por medio de su experiencia superior que había vencido adversarios más temibles que ese enano.

reviso mentalmente su armamento, le quedaban 3 sellos explosivos, un puñado de mortales pinchos, dos bolsas de shuriken, 2 kunais y su katana, eran mas que suficiente para aplicar su tramposa estrategia , además aun contaba con su poderoso ninjutso del trueno, todo le serviría para terminar con esta farsa.

Shiryu se mantenía en guardia, atento a cualquier reacción del shinobi, sabia por la historia y el folklore sobre la naturaleza traidora de los ninjas en batalla.

Por lo que estaba seguro que trataría en contra suya cualquier ataque a larga distancia para contrarrestar la contundencia de su habilidad en combate a corto alcance; siguiendo las enseñanzas de Roshi sobre ser precavido en medio de cualquier lucha, no se lanzo imprudentemente a rematar al postrado enemigo; debía esperar el momento justo y permitirle el primer ataque a su adversario, tendría entonces la oportunidad de acceder temporalmente a su defensa baja y poder por fin terminar con esta amenaza.

en su mente repasó el entrenamiento por el que le hizo pasar Roshi estos 2 años, quizá tendría que echar mano del poder que hace especiales a los caballeros y santos, aquel que ha estado desarrollando contra la tranquila pero feroz corriente de los ríos y cascadas que forman parte de los 5 picos, solo esperaba haber aprendido bien.

En el agónico tiempo que transcurrió la escena, Shun-rei llego atraída por el alboroto que escucho, al ver asustada por fin el espeluznante escenario, dedujo de inmediato que tanto Shiryu y su protector el maestro Roshi habían sido atacados por esos extraños encapuchados, quienes definitivamente ignoraban del alcance del viejo ermitaño de los 5 picos de Rozan.

Notando también que a lado del maestro se encontraba alguien completamente desconocido para ella, por el cabello corto de la diminuta figura, pensó por un momento de que se trataba de algún pequeño niño, pero algo de ese fino kimono, que probablemente era del tipo pijama le hizo darse cuenta que se trataba de una niña como ella misma, su presencia fue sentida por la visitante quien volteo a verla con los mas lindos ojos que Shun-rei haya visto antes.

La protegida del maestro quedo embelezada de ese color violáceo de las pupilas de la encantadora niñita, que a su parecer, invocaban la forma y belleza de la luna llena al reflejarse en los lagos, mas ensoñaciones no fueron posibles, al percatarse de la situación de su querido hermano adoptivo Shiryu.

Al verlo en peligro quiso gritar su nombre, pero callo ante el autoritario ademán de Roshi, comprendiendo que cualquier distracción podría ser mortal, con prudencia se acerco a ambos espectadores, sonriendo ante la atemorizada pequeñita de ojitos de luna, Hinata de todas maneras intuyo la preocupación de la inesperada recién llegada hacia su defensor, correspondiéndole con timidez la sonrisa que le brindo la jovencita mayor, y así ambas por mero reflejo juntaron sus manos para darse apoyo mutuo.

El tiempo transcurrió en lentos segundos, el tuerto Ikichi preparo un sello explosivo, y se giro como el rayo, arrojando el mortal pedazo de papel atado a un kunai hacia el novicio guerrero, en cámara lenta, Roshi se desplazo en nanosegundos frente de las dos niñas desplegando un escudo con su aura y espíritu de combate, Shiryu no conocía del todo de esas mortales armas, pero su sexto sentido le aviso del peligro y salto mas alto de lo que cualquier niño sin su adiestramiento podría alcanzar.

La explosión ensordecedora estallo, lanzándolo a él todavía mas alto para ir a azotarse fuertemente contra el tronco de un enorme árbol, alejado de donde quedaron Roshi y las chicas, se aferro al áspero roble sin perder su Bo, sintiéndose adolorido y sofocado por el duro golpe, salvo eso y unos rozones de la metralla arrojada por la ridícula bomba, se encontraba ileso, mas cavilaciones las dejo para después al escuchar el silbido de los mortales shurikens lanzados en su contra, con la habilidad de un mono, Shiryu salto' cambiando de árbol, esquivo 3 nuevas estrellas de acero que se hubieran clavado en su diestra y busco parapetarse detrás de su bastión, para escudarse de mas de esa lluvia letal, pero entre los shuriken clavados, sus zumbantes oídos creyeron escuchar el siseo que producía otra papelito explosivo de ese tuerto cobarde.

Salto por reflejo de la trampa mortal, escapando apenas de la amenaza abrasadora del nuevo estallido, cuya onda expansiva si lo golpeo provocando que fuera cayendo semi aturdido, ante la congoja de las dos jovencitas que estaban a salvo de ese peligro, gracias al escudo aurico del meditabundo Roshi quien junto con ellas, siguieron a cierta distancia el nuevo desarrollo de la batalla.

Mientras el sonriente Ninja creyó por fin ver su oportunidad, se lanzo sable en mano hacia el desplomado aprendiz de caballero que aun no tocaba el suelo, arrojo los letales pinchos esparciéndolos por toda el área donde era probable que cayera el mocoso, para asegurarse de lograr lastimarlo de una forma u otra, ¡LA VICTORIA SERIA SUYA AL POR FIN DECAPITAR O MUTILAR AL ODIOSO ATREVIDO!

"**¡SHIRYU!"**

Como una sola Hinata y Shun-rei gritaron juntas el nombre del PEQUEÑO DRAGON, quien casi en la inconsciencia reacciono ante esas dulces voces, sus felinos ojos registraron de inmediato el brillo ante el claro de la luna que marcaban los filosos garfios que cubrían el suelo por todas partes, notando también el avance de su enemigo desenfundando la katana en su espalda.

si debía sobrevivir debía actuar pero ya, agradeció a kamisama no haber soltado su útil Bo, giro en el aire para caer de pie, pero acomodando su arma que como un bastón, se enterró levemente en el suelo, evitando precisamente ser herido en sus extremidades por leves centímetros, la fuerte pero flexible madera se doblo tensándose como un arco y Shiryu se mantuvo así, apoyando una planta en una zona levemente segura y esperó, Ikichi no abandono su ataque y siguió adelante, el tajo fue dado de lado a lado buscando partirle, pero Shiryu se impulso sin soltar el arma en el ultimo segundo, para que la fuerza contenida en el BO lo lanzara como catapulta por encima del shinobi incrédulo, esquivando el mortal corte y dando giros pudo aplicar un fuerte impacto con su arma contra el cráneo del asesino.

Ikichi fue arrojado sobre las pequeñas mortíferas dagas que tapizaban todo ese suelo, el agudo dolor que alguna vez hizo sentir a sus victimas, la sufrió mil veces más.

Así como su gran orgullo que fue hecho pedazos, los pinchos se le enterraron tanto en el rostro, su pecho y sus brazos, ningún punto vital fue tocado, no moriría por eso, y aun le quedaban fuerzas para su ultima carta, su temible técnica Ninjutsu con la cual hasta ese viejo y el niño quedarían reducidos a cenizas.

Agitado Shiryu siguió con su guardia en alto en una zona libre de las tramposas armas, preparando el bastón al frente para rematar al enemigo de ser necesario, pero al verlo sangrar profundamente quiso darle una última oportunidad:

"_**márchate de aquí shinobi, abandona Rozan y deja en paz a Hinata-san, tus compañeros serán sepultados aun sin merecerlo, pero si no quieres acompañarlos, empieza ya a caminar lejos de aquí, ¡ahora!"**_

"_**je…jejejejeje…jajajajajajajajajaja…que tierno eres niño, tierno y tonto…conoceras el verdadero poder de un Ninja de elite,de un consumado jounin que nunca habia fallado"**_

Inmediatamente empezó a formar los sellos de invocación con sus rápidas manos, Shiryu puso el Bo al frente pero lo que siguió lo sorprendió sobremanera.

"_**raydon, tecnica Ninja, invocación de la bola de trueno"**_

Una esfera de tamaño considerable cargada con energía eléctrica, fue creada de las manos del tuerto, quien carcajeando aun, la lanzo y con la velocidad y fuerza de un trueno choco contra el aprendiz de caballero, quien grito por el dolor mientras su Bo fue destrozado, el impacto lo arrojo contra el ya no lejano río, mudo testigo de la batalla, cuyas aguas lo reciben como queriéndolo proteger.

Las asustadas niñas se abrazaron mientras lagrimas amenazaron con escapar de sus angustiados ojos al mirar como fue derrotado el valeroso defensor, el tuerto voltea hacia ellas complacido con su crueldad, planeando su siguiente maldad.

Roshi tranquiliza alas jovencitas sin quitar la vista, no del Ninja sino de la ahora inquieta superficie del agua:

"_**no teman, Shun-rei y Hinata, mi pupilo se protegió bien con su espíritu de lucha elevándolo en el ultimo segundo, no en balde se ha preparado tanto en todo este tiempo, observen bien, ¡Shiryu no ha sido vencido aun!"**_

Todos los ahí reunidos miran asombrados como una columna de agua se realza de la corriente agitada del río, girando con Shiryu en medio quien estaba brillando con la fuerza de una constelación, su furiosa mirada ya no era humana, mas asemejaba al de una gran bestia depredador que lo veía con el mismo desprecio con que se mira al chacal, pensó el tuerto atemorizado al casi reconocer esa manifestación como la misma que uso la Hyuga para escapar de sus ataduras.

Las palabras sobraban, se acercaba el final mortal de la batalla y ambos contendientes, el Ninja y el joven Santo lo sabían, echaron mano de sus mejores técnicas para atacar con todo su poderío, el tuerto Ikichi agilizo sus manos recomenzando una vez mas los elaborados sellos e invocar un trueno mas vigoroso, mientras Shiryu giro sus brazos en un patrón ya conocido, el movimiento necesario que aprendió para manifestar el poder mas temible en Rozan.

"_**raydon, tecnica Ninja, invocación de la bola de trueno"**_

"_**¡Rozan sho ryu ha!**__** ¡LA COLERA DEL DRAGON NACIENTE!"**_

Una columna de agua es lanzada al frente junto con el puño de Shiryu, que evoca a un dragón esmeralda que se abalanza RUGIENDO furioso contra el Ninja.

Que desesperado contraataca con su esfera electrificada que choca estruendosamente hacia su adversario cubierto de agua, pero que ante la sorpresa del tuerto, no adsorbe sino dispersa el poder eléctrico de su ataque, por estar cargada con la energía vital del pequeño caballero dragón, lanzándose a arrollarlo.

El puño junto con la ráfaga liquida, se impacto de manera brutal contra su humanidad, elevándolo alto, destrozando todos los huesos del traidor embajador y espía de la nube, quien nunca sabría que se encontraba en otra dimensión donde la fuerza que tomo su vida era de la impresionante y desconocida cosmo energía, que aun siendo minúscula dada la edad del joven guerrero que apenas la dominaba fue suficiente para superar y contrarrestar todo su inmenso chakra, muriendo con la visión de un dragón surgiendo del mar para arrancar su miserable vida.

Continuara:

Parte 2: Duerme bien, dulce luz, el arrullo de un abuelo.

**_________________________________________________________________________________________________**

_**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNS**_


	2. Duerme bien dulce Luz

Shiryu, todos los personajes y conceptos de Saint Seiya "Los Caballeros del Zodiaco" son propiedad autoral de Masami Kuromada.

Hinata, todos los personajes y conceptos de Naruto y Naruto shippuden son propiedad autoral de Masashi kishimoto

**Ambos pasaron a ser publicados en Shonen Jump.**

**El hermano de Hinata; SHIRYU: Un Caballero Dragón en Konoha.**

Parte 2: Duerme bien, dulce luz, el arrullo de un abuelo.

La terrible batalla por fin había concluido; agotado, el novicio de caballero se postro jadeando, con todo su cuerpo adolorido por las leves quemaduras y un ligero entumecimiento que recibió de parte de esa bola de trueno con que lo ataco el Ninja tuerto, las cuales serian peores sin la técnica de defensa en que fue instruido por su sensei Roshi.

"**Shiryu nisan"**

Al escuchar que invocan su nombre, levanta la mirada felina para observar conmovido a su hermana Shun-rei que se le acerca solicita a revisarlo, más allá; Hinata Hyuga solo mira asombrada la escena, sintiendo mas pesada su nostalgia y ansiedad por su hogar y los suyos, pero al notar como los lazos de cariño que unen a los dos niños mayores no se comparan con lo que tiene en su seno familiar, se da cuenta que experimenta algo parecido a la envidia, y baja avergonzada sus claros ojos sintiéndose miserable, pero sobretodo, lamentando que por su inutilidad y cobardía haya sido lastimado el noble joven que salio en su defensa.

El silencioso Roshi solo la observa, con una expresión neutral, pero su ser experimenta diferentes conflictos al notar lo mal que lo pasa la pequeña, pero se mantiene quieto, porque sabe que no es él quien debe brindarle a la inocente el apoyo de sentirse confortada.

De inmediato se dirige a su discípulo:

"**Shiryu"**

"**Eh…si… ¿si maestro?"**

"**Hoy, mi querido muchacho, honraste la santa misión que Athena, nuestra diosa guardián ha encomendado a sus caballeros, prestar ayuda a quien nos necesite, me siento complacido en no haber errado de aceptarte, pero…mi joven pupilo, tuviste que acudir a la necesidad imperiosa de segar una vida, algo que ya habíamos tratado con anterioridad junto con okko, ya conociste su respuesta en aquel momento, dime entonces, ¿cual es tu incipiente impresión de esta tu primera victoria en batalla mortal? No ocultes nada, déjalo salir"**

"**yo…Maestro yo… quizás debería sentirme orgulloso…pero… pero definitivamente esto no es lo que esperaba, creí vanamente en la gloria de ser mas fuerte por petición de mi benefactor, Mitsumasa Kido, ahora comprendo que su intención al enviarme, ya sea a mi o a cualquiera de mis otros compañeros, fue para aprender no solo a luchar, sino porque y cuando hacerlo."**

Alicaído, el joven dragón violeta paso su agotada mirada por los cuerpos caídos de los Ninja invasores, por un momento deseo que ellos hubieran mejor emprendido la retirada, pero su necedad, ¿o era acaso su deber? Lo que no les permitió comprender, que cualquier cosa que tramaran contra la niña de los ojos perlados, no iba a ser consentido por él y su sabio maestro.

"**Esos shinobis habían atentado contra la señorita Hinata, ella me pidió ayuda y no iba a negársela, tenia que salir al combate, pero si hubiera fallado en eso y no hubiera detenido a ese tuerto, solo los dioses saben que le hubiera hecho a ella o a Shun-rei, claro, confiaba que Ud. estaba presente, pero era yo quien debía terminarlo, tristemente no quiso claudicar, así que solo me dejo la opción de elegir quien de los dos viviría, la ignominia de las batallas son mas crueles de lo que llegue a creer."**

Concluye el novicio de caballero al ahora observar al desmadejado cadáver del tuerto Ikichi, matar o morir era la consigna, pero se pregunto, si al acabar con él no se lo había arrebatado a alguien mas.

Roshi presintiendo por lo que se cuestiona su discípulo, porque a él alguna vez también le paso, habla con orgullo y firmeza al aspirante de caballero.

"**ciertamente Shiryu, no dejes que una inútil culpa se apodere de tu voluntad, pues la balanza de la rectitud se movió al lado de la causa justa: la vida de esta jovencita, simplemente fuiste el peso que hizo la diferencia, ya que fueron estos Ninja quienes se lanzaron tercamente a este su destino final."**

Shiryu asiente bajando la cerviz ante su maestro, ayudado por Shun-rei a levantarse, se encamina a ver a la niña que fue arrebatada de su familia por estos criminales muertos, nota entonces el abatimiento de la pequeña Hinata, por lo que se dirige a ella, preocupado por su semblante triste:

"**Hinata san, ¿que le ocurre?, necesita algo"**

"**lo…lo siento Shiryu san"**

"**¿¿¡¡!!??"**

"**por…por mi causa…UD fue lesionado…gomen"**

"**eto…Hinata san, no es necesario que se angustie, como dijo mi maestro, solo cumplí con mi deber de caballero y Santo de Athena, a quien doy gracias de haberme permitido servirle para que recobrara su libertad"**

"**demo…demo…"**

Mas palabras no salieron de la heredera Hyuga, pues ella se abrazo a su salvador llorando a mares, todo su miedo, su angustia y zozobra retenidos todo ese tiempo de su secuestro fueron liberados, manifestándose en esa conmovedora acción, que ella sabia no seria bien vista por su padre y el resto de los Hyuga mayores, no le importaba, mientras sintiera el tibio calor del fuerte cuerpo de su admirado defensor, incluso la larga cabellera masculina que la cubrió cuando este correspondió su abrazo, le pareció la mas calida manta que jamás haya disfrutado.

Tanto el pequeño dragón como su bella hermana quedaron pasmados ante la reacción de la niña de ojos de luna, pero ambos comprenden por todo lo que tuvo que pasar la pobrecita, así que Shun-rei no se molesta en nada que Shiryu pase su fornido brazo por los hombros de la jovencita, para brindarle el muy necesario consuelo que necesitaba enormemente, el conmovido aprendiz de caballero decidió aligerar el momento, soltando una simple frase casual.

"**debe ser que tiene hambre, dudo que estos villanos se hayan molestado en atenderle adecuadamente, por favor, acepté nuestra hospitalidad, mi hermana Shun-rei es muy buena en prepararnos excelentes comidas, por lo que se sentirá mucho mejor, además que debe portar algo mas calido para dormir, ¿no es así hermana?"**

La mencionada antes de asentir, busca la aceptación del viejo maestro su protector, y al vislumbrar su amable consentimiento en sus bondadosos ojos junto con una leve sonrisa, se dispuso a atender a su invitada.

"**Por supuesto, venga conmigo por favor Hinata san, perdón por no haberme presentado antes, pero como ya escucho me llamo Shun-rei, bienvenida a los 5 picos de Rozan"**

"**gracias…Roshi sama… ****Shun-rei neesan y... Shiryu nisan…"**

Ambos jóvenes se ven entre ellos extrañados, pero afables sonrisas cubren sus rostros, si la pequeña los había llamado hermanos, ¿porque deberían sorprenderse?, la hermandad era algo que los había unido en todo ese tiempo para soportar los dolores mutuos del pasado, ¿porque no compartir ese dulce sentimiento con alguien mas?

"**nada hay que agradecer,Hinata Imoutosan"**

Responde sonriente el dragón violeta dejando que las dos jovencitas se retiren, no creyendo aun que ahora llamaría a alguien más así.

"**otra cosa mas, Shiryu"**

"**eh... ¿Si maestro?"**

"**Debo decirte que tu dragón naciente que te dio el triunfo, fue apenas del 15% de su verdadera potencialidad, me parece que aun te falta bastante que recorrer."**

"**¡apenas el 15! pero maestro, realmente llegue a creer que ya había pasado ese nivel al vencer a ese infeliz, ¿pero entonces, cuando podré saber que ya lo logre?"**

Roshi no contesta, pero su mirada se enfoca en la gran celestial catarata principal que se encuentra en esas montañas escarpadas, esta superaba 10 veces mas a todas la que ahí existían, incluyendo aquella de donde provino sin saberlo Hinata.

Shiryu siente un temor causarle aprensión en su pecho, una cosa era enfrentar a un enemigo humano, claro, se trato de un letal shinobi y todo, pero seguía siendo un simple mortal, mas en cambio desafiar a la fuerza de la naturaleza era algo inconcebible, el solo pensar en atacar con sus puños la caída torrencial parecía ser cosa de locos, y mas sabiendo su leyenda, que las mismas estrellas dan poder a esas aguas, donde se oculta el objeto de su misión, la armadura sagrada del dragón.

Aun así el joven caballero dragón se arrodilla ante su maestro, para después pasar su mirada por los cadáveres regados de los invasores shinobi, Roshi también los analiza, y decide darle a su pupilo las siguientes órdenes:

"**Shiryu, ve y recoge cada uno de las bandas Itaite, que portan estos sujetos y tráelas ante mi, pero aquella que tiene su líder, el que tu venciste, deberás quedártela."**

"**¿maestro? ¿Esto no seria como una ofensa?"**

"**entre los Ninja esto es una practica común, presumir a quienes y cuantos han acabado por medio de sus protectores, y si querido muchacho, se lo que vas a decir, nosotros no somos Ninja, pero confía en mi, esto te servirá para un propósito futuro."**

"**Bien maestro, pero ahora que recuerdo, Ud. llamo a Hinata san por su apellido antes de poder mencionárselo siquiera, además que reconoció la marca de estas bandas de los shinobi y llamo a quien los manda algo así como la sombra del rayo, entonces maestro, ¿conoce a la familia de Hinata y de donde proviene?**

**Si es así, entonces podremos llevarla a su hogar mañana mismo, aun si es hasta Japón.**

Roshi no contesto de inmediato, pues lejanos recuerdos de una gran aventura pasada inundaron su mente, pero los guardo para después, debía instruir a su discípulo poco a poco de lo que iba a acontecer posteriormente.

"**puedo decir que si se del clan Hyuga y en donde reside, así como conozco de las otras villas como la de donde provienen estos Ninja, quienes definitivamente no se encuentran en Japón, muchacho; pero eso ahora puede esperar, después de traerme esos Itaite, ve a descansar Shiryu, yo mismo me encargare de sepultar a estos sujetos, y Shiryu, puedes decirle a la pequeña que veremos de regresarla con los suyos, sino mañana, tan pronto como nos sea posible, honor de caballero de Athena."**

Mas cuestiones no salieron de su alumno, el joven se dio la vuelta, creyendo que había notado un curioso tono en la voz de su maestro.

En la cabaña, Hinata después de ser abrigada por un kimono mas grueso y confortante, observaba fascinada como su nueva hermana disponía de todo para preparar una ligera sopa que seria la cena para todos los ahí reunidos, su anfitriona demostraba una elegante habilidad de cortar finamente los vegetales y hornear unos curiosos bollos, todo eso despertaron en Hinata la curiosidad innata de querer ayudar y aprender de ese guisado.

Shun-rei noto sus ganas y sonriendo empezó a darle indicaciones de cómo proceder con el cuchillo, la heredera Hyuga le acercaba cada una de las hortalizas para que acto seguido sean rebanadas en finos cubos, entre platicas y lecciones ambas chiquillas se rieron con animo, cuando la pequeña Hyuga le acerco a Shun-rei un pimiento rojo por error, quien antes de cortarlo lo reconoció a tiempo, marcándole su ligera equivocación.

la desilusión de la chiquita de ojos de luna conmovió a la joven protegida de Roshi, que para levantarle el animo, le contó la anécdota de cómo ella preparo una sopa extra picante por distraerse tontamente, aunque el viejo maestro le gustaban así, el pobre de Shiryu se comió sus raciones sin protestar, pero con el rostro mas colorado que Shun-rei jamás le hubiera visto, excepto la vez que se conocieron por primera vez, el sufrido Santo en entrenamiento, aguanto la ardiente comida con tal de no avergonzar a su adoptada hermana, pero tan pronto pudo, salio disparado hacia el pozo mas cercano, pareciendo querer acabarse toda el agua.

De solo imaginarlo Hinata se rió de nueva cuenta, el eco de esa risa llego ante Shiryu que se acercaba, en el momento que las carcajadas de Shun-rei se le unieron, le parecieron los sonidos mas bellos que haya escuchado, pues de muchas maneras le recordaron tiempos de su ya lejana niñez.

De cuando tenia tan solo 5 años aun a lado de su sabia madre, cuya larga cabellera que tanto a él le gustaba acariciar cuando ella lo instruía en gran variedad de leyendas y tradiciones.

Suspirando, decidió que dejaría la nostalgia para después, resolvió entrar y platicar con sus ahora 2 hermanas de lo que harían para mañana.

Tan solo entrar, las dos niñas dieron el correcto saludo como menores que eran para dar la bienvenida al mayor, esto cohibió al niño pelinegro, que solo atino a responder el saludo cortés de forma mecánica pero cometiendo cerca de diez errores por su aturdimiento, ya le había pedido a Shunrei con anterioridad que no eran necesarios esas formalidades entre ellos, pero al ver que Hinata esconde una leve sonrisa entre sus dedos, se da cuenta que la generalmente prudente jovencita china, se había confabulado con la pequeña invitada para embromarlo ingenuamente.

La mirada severa que reciben del aparentemente ofendido Shiryu, reprime a las dos chicas, pero la pequeña Hyuga hace a un lado su aprensión, al notar gracias a las habilidades de su clan que iban desarrollándose en ella, que las comisuras de los labios de su adoptado hermano temblaban en una muestra tenue pero segura que iba a estallar en carcajadas.

Y así fue, el pequeño dragón hizo a un lado su desdeñoso gesto, para comenzar a reír por esta pequeña broma, que nunca antes se había dado entre ellos, Shunrei quien se arrepentía de haberle propuesto a la pequeña Hinata a realizarlo, se sintió aliviada, y corresponde el gesto de su adoptado hermano, riendo también de forma libre, por ultimo, Hinata intento mantener el decoro, pero como ya había ocurrido con su nueva hermana, se unió al pequeño coro de carcajadas.

Durante la cena Shiryu le informo a Hinata de la promesa de su maestro, la jovencita asintió, aun a pesar de tener zozobra de estar lejos de su hogar, se reanimo de manera brillante al probar la sopa de su hermana, pues esto le dio un presentimiento en su interior, que le decía que aquí seria testigo de muchas cosas transcendentales que influirían en su vida.

Al transcurso de las horas, las inevitables preguntas fueron dándose en forma precavida, la timidez de Hinata se afianzaba nuevamente, pero los dos niños mayores no la ven mal por eso, era natural que por simple educación, fueran ellos cuestionados primero, para que la pequeñita confiara del todo en sus ahora protectores.

Shunrei hace mención que los modales finos de su invitada de seguro eran parte de la enseñanza que ha recibido de su misma madre, a lo cual la heredera del souke asiente con orgullo, mencionándoles lo dulce y bella que es, revelando que quizás este próxima a tener a su hermanito, lo cual atrae las sonrisas del joven dragón y de la muchacha china.

Al preguntar por la de sus nuevos hermanos, deseando talvez conocerla, grande es su sorpresa cuando ellos le confirman que no comparten en realidad lazos sanguíneos puesto que ambos son huérfanos, y que a diferencia de Shiryu, la linda niña de negros ojos, no conoció a la suya, puesto que fue abandonada en Rozan siendo una bebe, pasando a ser recogida y cuidada por el viejo ermitaño que vive en ellas.

Hinata quedo impresionada, enmudece al no saber que decirle a la gentil niña mayor, pero la sonrisa que ella le dedica le da a entender que no es necesario angustiarse por eso, ya que ella remarca que de no haber sido así, quizás no habría podido conocer a Shiryu.

La joven Hyuga quedo maravillada, admirando el carácter de su adoptada hermana, quizás debería tomar su ejemplo.

Shiryu por su lado le revela poco a poco su agridulce pasado, de cómo enfermedades inesperadas le arrebataron a su familia, su gran y fuerte padre del que no recuerda su rostro, Pero si el hecho que poseía una larga cabellera oscura, que se movía en marcado compás cuando el practicaba las katas, que el le alecciono con gran paciencia y orgullo, y a su querida madre, una hermosa mujer, dueña de un gran conocimiento de leyendas, no solo de china, su país natal, sino de una gran variedad del mundo entero que compartió con él muchas noches.

La niña de ojos como luna, visiono la imagen de tan admirables personas, quiso darles una forma en su ingenua pequeña mente, pero no pudo evitar anteponerlos con los recuerdos de sus propios padres, lo cual le llevo a la revelación que menos le gustaba, que aunque quizás ambas mujeres llegarían a ser parecidas, su propio padre distaba mucho de la descripción del de Shiryu.

Tratando de ocultar su aprensión, que si fue notada por el dragón violeta, Hinata comienza a relatar lo que es su vida hasta ahora, decidiendo encubrir solo lo malo para no inquietar a sus benefactores, empieza al describir su querida aldea, Konohagamure, con sus altos edificios, la larga muralla que la rodea y las colosales cabezas de sus lideres pasados, los Hokages, recorriendo hasta su inscripción en la academia para aprender a ser una kunoichi, lo cual llamo la atención de Shiryu, ¿desde cuando los recintos de entrenamiento de los Ninja, es decir los dojos, recibían el nombre griego de academia?

Shunrei queda fascinada ante tal descripción de tan peculiar lugar, mientras Shiryu repasa en su memoria, todas las clases de geografía que recibió en el orfanato de la fundación Kido, pero definitivamente no llegaba a su mente ninguna aldea, o mejor dicho ciudad como la que su protegida describía, así como le dijo Roshi, el hogar de la pequeña invitada no estaba en Japón, ni siquiera en china, sino en lo que ella menciono como el país del fuego, en fin, decidió dejarlo para después, tal y como se lo dijo su maestro.

Más datos y anécdotas fueron intercambiados por los tres niños, dando lugar a pequeñas escenas chuscas.

"**es curioso Hinata san, cuando me menciono desde el principio que su apellido es Hyuga, me recordó el nombre de uno de los chicos con los que crecí en el orfanato, es rubio y de ojos azules, el cual cuando lo conocimos nos dijo en forma muy segura que se Llamaba Hyoga"**

Al ser mencionado que este muchacho era rubio, Hinata se sobresalto al recuerdo del que precisamente era su inspiración en la academia.

"**¿rubio y ojos azules?, Shiryu nisan, ¿Hyoga kun de casualidad no tendrá marcas lineales en las mejillas?"**

La pregunta toma desprevenido a Shiryu, pero contesta de forma inmediata.

"**¿marcas lineales en las mejillas? Es decir, como bigotes, no para nada, aunque eso si, es muy pedante pero noble a su manera."**

"**OH"**

Suspira decepcionada la heredera del souke, ¿Por qué se había imaginado que todos los rubios serian como su admirado Naruto? El cual aunque escandaloso e inquieto nunca demostró ser chocante como otros niños de la clase, además sus marcas de seguro eran únicas en el.

Shun rei no pudo evitar su curiosidad, ante la extraña pregunta, además que era mejor seguir teniendo entretenida a su invitada para que la nostalgia no la afectara.

"**Hinata san, acaso en donde vive, en konohagamure ¿hay rubios con bigotitos en las mejillas?"**

"**eto…solo conozco a uno"**

"**ah, un amiguito talvez"**

"**solo…solo somos compañeros en la academia, vamos en la misma clase"**

"**Ya veo, ¿pero Hinata san porque esta tan colorada?"**

La escena que hicieron las dos niñas, la menor tratando de ocultar su ardiente rubor, y la mayor disculpándose tratando de calmarla, hicieron nacer en Shiryu, el presentimiento en parte malo, en parte bueno, que sea lo que sea lo que Hinata san llama hogar y sus habitantes, tendrá un gran impacto en su vida.

_**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNS**_

Cuando todo había concluido, el misterioso anciano, poso su mirada hacia la cabaña donde descansaban sus protegidos con la pequeña invitada, y entonces ahí sentado, en su punto de vigilancia, dejo que las lejanas remembranzas por fin volvieran a surgir.

Recordó esa gran batalla que se libro en los 5 picos de Rozan hace ya más de 250 años atrás cuando aun ostentaba su verdadero nombre, Dohko el Tigre de Rozan, en la que él siendo apenas un jovenzuelo, aun sin ser reconocido como un Santo de plata y sin embargo con el poder equivalente a superarlos, se enfrento en cruento duelo con el dios guerrero de Asgard, Alberich decimotercero de amatista.

Fue larga y agotante el espectacular choque de estos gladiadores, en la que ambos utilizaron todos los recursos disponibles, incluso el ataque mineral del dios guerrero, lo mantuvo contra las cuerdas mas de una vez, en ese momento no había tomado atención de cómo los poderes combinados que chocaban ensordecedoramente de ambos antagonistas, forjo 3 nuevas gemas únicas en este o cualquier otro universo, al mezclarse la mortal amatista con los elementos minerales propios de la sagrada zona montañosa debido a la presión que las intensas técnicas se aplicaron sobre ellas, de todas maneras, al sentir Alberich lo inútil de su ofensiva cambia de estrategia utilizando la mortal "Unidad con la naturaleza" .

Dohko tuvo que contraatacar con la apacible "mente tranquila", así la furia de la naturaleza no lo toco mas, dándole la oportunidad de recuperarse y responder con un poderoso dragón naciente, marcando la derrota del astuto dios guerrero, quien en su ira, con su ultimo aliento, hecho mano de una técnica prohibida entre los suyos, hizo explotar con su cosmos las amatistas regadas por el campo de batalla, no para intentar matar a Dohko, sino abrir un portal dimenciónal y expulsar a su enemigo de esta realidad.

El joven caballero del zodiaco fue tomado por sorpresa, y antes de intentar reaccionar o algo, fue succionado por el vórtice de color violeta, junto con las 3 gemas que se pegaron a su pantalón.

Despertó en un gran llano, con una pequeña cascada a sus espaldas, mas chica aun de lo que la recordaba, por lo que definitivamente no se encontraba mas en Rozan, intento detectar con sus sentidos el cosmos de sus camaradas, pero fue inútil, no había nadie que reconociera con el nivel de los Santos cerca de ahí, aunque si sentía otros de un poder latente nada inferior, reuniéndose en la lejanía.

De pronto un presentimiento lo alerto, algo ocurría con esas gentes, sentía claramente que otras presencias llegaban y no con buenas intenciones, desatándose una guerra mortal, decidió entonces averiguar lo que acontecía y si era necesario prestar su ayuda.

Los Km. que lo separaban del lugar le tomarían a cualquier otro guerrero llegar en días, pero al Santo de Athena considerado un prodigio en su orden, solo le tomo 3 horas, al correr mas allá de la velocidad del sonido.

Llegando por fin al lugar del conflicto, sus azorados ojos no creyeron lo que vio, ahí en un gran campo llano, cubierto alrededor de montes y árboles, una enorme multitud de hombres se enfrascaban en un titánico combate.

Dedujo que los que tapaban sus rostros eran los emboscadores, ya que los demás, a pesar de vestir diferentes uniformes, formaban un frente común uniendo sus fuerzas, quedo impresionado ante el ímpetu y técnica de 2 guerreros en especial, de rostros adustos y cabelleras negras, que diezmaban con un poder aplastante a enemigos que los superaban en numero, ambos poseían un nivel de combate nada despreciable, capaz de atemorizar a mas de un engreído de los que pululaban en el santuario de Grecia.

Parte de los proyectiles que volaban buscando herir a sus contrarios, se enterraron cerca de donde vigilaba todo, al reconocer las clásicas armas arrojadizas, los shuriken y los kunais, ademas de ver el famoso kawamurin en acción y los diferentes sellos Jutsus que hacían con las manos para invocar mas y mas técnicas asombrosas propias de los guerreros de la noche, esto le dio la seguridad total al Santo de Athena de que estos combatientes se trataban nada mas y nada menos que Ninjas de una clase muy superior de lo que marcaba el conocimiento general.

Sin saber que bando apoyar, y notando que el ejercito conformado por los clanes mixtos llevaban la ventaja, Dohko decidió solo observar antes de actuar, debía estar seguro quienes eran los que tenían la causa justa, por lo que se mantuvo con su cada vez mas impresionado análisis de los shinobis que luchaban.

De entre la gran cantidad de guerreros de la noche, noto como algunos de ellos se hacían acompañar de fieros perros que peleaban a la par de sus aliados humanos, otros hacían crecer su masa corporal, volviéndose imbatibles, apoyados por terceros de rubia cabelleras y que de alguna manera paralizaban a los contrincantes encapuchados, junto con otros de peinados curiosos de los cuales creyó ver como si manipularan las sombras para que cobraran vida, y mas allá entre los aliados, se encontraban los que al parecer dejaban libres una gran cantidad de nubes de insectos que entorpecían cada vez mas a sus rivales.

Finalmente su mirada topo con un grupo en especial que llamo poderosamente su atención, ya que estos a diferencia de sus demás aliados, utilizaban un estilo de lucha, delicado en apariencia pero contundente en la practica, basándose en gráciles movimientos circulares y cargando sus palmas con una impresionante energía de combate, con la cual esos shinobi mantenían a raya a sus duros contrincantes.

Quienes no importando su numero o tamaño, eran vencidos por esa técnica de pelea que le hacia recordar un poco a su propia disciplina, incluso uno de esos formidables defensores pareció convocar un devastador torbellino que derribo a un gran numero de atacantes, Dohko no cabía en si de asombro.

Repentinamente, una técnica jutsu demoledora hizo temblar la tierra, y el suelo al hundirse obligo a los aliados a separarse y engañosamente quedar más vulnerables, Dohko se dio cuenta que al parecer se encontraban personas no combatientes ocultas entre los árboles, al verlos los clasifico como del tipo de campesinos, trabajadores y obreros, algunos incluso acompañados de mujeres y niños, pero al quedar expuestos, son atacados por los encapuchados, una joven de larga cabellera, con el uniforme de los practicantes del delicado puño, salio en su defensa.

La chica peleaba con una ferocidad y un coraje sin igual, manteniendo a raya a los cobardes, incluso ataques traicioneros a su espalda eran detenidos con una habilidad asombrosa, pues ejecuto una gran técnica de lucha al girar sobre su eje, convocando algo llamado el ataque de los 64 puntos con lo que barrio con los enemigos en forma rápida y precisa, ganándose la admiración y el respeto de Dohko.

Pero la valiente no duraría mucho, pues aunque su espíritu ardía con valor, su cuerpo se agotaría por el esfuerzo, el santo de Athena noto como su fuerza y cosmos disminuía, lo cual un atacante busco aprovechar, la valerosa joven volteo hacia su agresor, pero este fue pateado por una rapidísima silueta, quien con la velocidad del viento llego a cubrirla, después de despachar a todos sus rivales mas cercanos en simples segundos.

Ella abrió sus claros ojos en total estupefacción ante la visión de todos esos shinobis inconcientes, y de aquel que lo provoco para ayudarla, y no era la única.

Tanto defensores como invasores, detuvieron por un momento sus peleas, para observar al inesperado combatiente, quien presentándose sin camisa, sonriendo confiado, voltea hacia la sorprendida joven.

"**perdón por meterme en su batalla, kunoichi-san, pero no podía permitirle a esos que la vencieran mientras protegía a estos inocentes."**

"**eto…domo arigato"**

Para Dohko fue la primera vez que vio esos ojos únicos que poseía la joven y su clan, y como muchos quedo fascinado por su bello color perla-violáceo, mientras que su poseedora quedo impresionada por la velocidad y estilo del desconocido y nada feo guerrero, tenia el presentimiento que guardaba mas sorpresas encerrados dentro de su ser, ambos jamás imaginaron en lo que acabaría esto.

Llegaron más enemigos a enfrentarlos pero el caballero y la kunoichi cubriéndose ambos la espalda les hicieron frente dándole a los civiles la oportunidad de alejarse.

Así, mientras la grácil Ninja, golpeaba contundentemente con sus abiertas palmas los puntos vitales de los enemigos frente suyo, el Santo que le cubría su espalda descargaba patadas y puñetazos demoledores a los infelices que osaron lanzarse en su contra, a través de su encendido byakugan, ella no perdía detalle de la técnica del desconocido aliado, quien definitivamente manejaba un devastador Taijutsu que a ningún otro Ninja le había visto utilizar, ni siquiera los soberbios Uchija y los valientes Senju poseían entre sus miembros aparte de sus lideres, alguien con la fuerza y poderío del pelicastaño, cuyo extraño chakra parecía brillar con la luz de las estrellas.

Mas pensamientos no fueron posibles, un nuevo estruendo y una gran grieta se dirigió hacia la Kunoichi y el Santo, ambos saltaron y confrontaron al causante que se encontraba a una larga distancia de ellos sobre un monte, se trataba de un enorme Ninja con un gran mazo como arma, el no seria problema para ambos, pero al aplicar extraños signos con las manos, hizo una macabra invocación.

Ante ellos aparecieron 3 grandes osos más grandes incluso que los llamados grizzlis americanos, las bestias no eran tales, comprobó el joven caballero del zodiaco, al leer una penetrante inteligencia en sus brillantes ojos.

2 De ellos plantaron sus palmas contra el suelo invocando una gran ola de tierra que se erigió como una montaña para dejarse caer cubriendo los kilómetros que abarca el gran llano boscoso donde se daba la cruenta batalla, como un avalancha mortal se dirigió no solo a ellos, sino que también los civiles y combatientes de ambos bandos serian alcanzados, era obvio que no le importaba a su convocador quienes murieran si así lograba ganar.

La primera reacción de la kunoichi fue saltar y alejarse lo mas posible de la mortal marejada de tierra y rocas, grito para advertir a los suyos pero era tarde, nadie en esa parte del valle lograría sobrevivir, lo cual concordaron los grandes lideres: Hashirama y Madara quienes vieron el mortal ataque y maldicieron su destino.

La batalla se paro mientras tanto aliados como enemigos buscaban ponerse a salvo, ambos líderes y la kunoichi fueron los primeros al notar la confiada figura del extranjero, que con una calma sobrecogedora se planto ante el mortal jutsu e hizo girar sus brazos, que a los ojos experimentados ojos de los tres shinobi parecía invocar una fuerza desconocida y enorme, lo cual hizo que Hashirama senju parara su intención de utilizar su Jutsu elemental de tierra y agua, para intentar crear una barrera de madera que pusiera a salvo a su clan y aliados .

Igual en respuesta al calor de una fuerza desconocida del guerrero desconocido, la familia de la joven Ninja: los Hyuga activaron su biakugan junto con los Uchiha que hicieron lo mismo con el sharingan sorprendidos al mirar la asombrosa manifestación de chakra que parecía brillar como las mismas estrellas, tanto que su sistema vital de tenketsus no era visible por la luz deslumbrante que surgía cubriéndolo.

Dohko hecho mano de su disciplina mas poderosa hasta ahora, la misma con la que venció a Alberich, pero la cual estaría reducida por su anterior batalla precisamente con este, debía intentarlo, no solo por su deber como caballero, debía ver que esos valientes empezando con la bella Ninja de ojos como perlas violetas, no cayeran ante un ataque tan bajo.

"**¡Elévate cosmo! ¡Rozan sho ryu ha! ¡La cólera del dragón naciente!"**

Hina Hyuga la kunoichi, juro que observo como un gran dragón surgió del cuerpo del guerrero a la par de su grito de batalla.

Quien Como una saeta, el valeroso caballero del zodiaco se lanzo con su puño al frente hacia la avalancha, los ignorantes lo llamaron suicidio, pero Hashirama y los senju, con Madara y su clan, junto con los mas observadores de los Ninja reunidos ahí, fueron testigos de la mas grande explosión de poder que jamás hayan visto en sus marcadas vidas hasta ahora.

la mortal pared de tierra se detuvo en angustiosos segundos, al chocar el espectacular ataque con forma de dragón contra ella, para acto seguido retroceder, empujada como por la mano de un dios, kumakuro el shinobi no podía creerlo al igual que sus osos convocados, el mortal asalto fue deshecho y dos de ellos fueron destruidos al recibir el contraataque, la Hyuga embelezada vio como en sueños que en la espalda del imponente guerrero se dibujo el rostro de un feroz tigre, que como tal se lanzo contra el gigantesco grizzli restante y su amo.

"**¡Dohko de los picos de rozan es mi nombre y yo seré tu rival!" **

Ahí cortó sus recuerdos, sendas lágrimas cruzaron el ajado rostro del majestuoso anciano, mirando hacia las estrellas lanzo una pequeña oración.

"**Nuestra bisnieta es preciosa, Hina-chan, es tu viva imagen y heredo tu alma sensible y gentil, cuanto, cuanto ha tenido que pasar, y no poder estar ahí para apoyarla, pero no temas mi amada luz, mi promesa será cumplida, Hinata ahora tiene a mi discípulo Shiryu, con él a su lado ella será encaminada a manifestar lo que nuestro hijo Akisame dejo claro a esos engreídos, el poder verdadero no va de la mano de la soberbia."**

Una estrella fugaz surco el horizonte, su color dorado trajo una sonrisa a Roshi, quien termino su oración.

"**¿estas de acuerdo conmigo, eh joven Minato? No me he olvidado para nada de tu cachorro, lamento haber tenido que dejar pasar así el tiempo, pero todo se encausara a su vereda correcta, la balanza de libra se inclinara hacia la justicia para con nuestros herederos, cuya enseñanza y protección que yo debi darles pero el destino me los arrebato."**

Acto seguido, posa su mirada hacia la cabaña donde se encuentran sus protegidos, al notar que los alborotos terminaron y que las luces de las velas fueron apagadas, le dan el conocimiento que por fin irán a descansar, saco de entre sus ropas su propio dije con la gema maldecida, producto de su batalla con Alberic, esta es la que él conservo, la otra fue entregada a su amor imposible, Hina Hyuga, y la ultima fue obsequiada a su gran amigo, Hashirama Senju, el primer Hokage.

_**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**_

Esa noche en sus sueños, la pequeña Hyuga se vislumbro recostada bajo un árbol lleno de preciosas y aromáticas flores **"son como shun-rei neesan",** entonces un dragón joven, apenas mas grande que un enorme perro como de los que crían el clan inuzuka , se presento para postrarse a su lado tal y como lo haría un protector canino, **"¿Shiryu nisan?"** para inmediatamente ser confrontados por un enorme y majestuoso tigre, de los que solo había visto en ilustraciones de leyenda, el gigantesco felino la miro con ojos de bondad, también se apoyó a lado de ellos como ofreciéndoles igualmente custodio, el dije comenzó a brillar dándole a la niña la clave de quien se trataba.

"**¡¿Bisabuelo?!" **fue el mas bello sueño que Hinata tuvo en mucho tiempo.

_**Continuara….**_

_**Parte 3; de los picos de Rozan al gran valle de Konoha. La aventura de los jóvenes hermanos.**_

_**___________________________________________________________________________SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNS**_

_**COMENTARIOS**_**:**

**DEBO DAR GRACIAS A LAS FINAS Y AMABLES PERSONAS, QUIENES SE HAN MOLESTADO EN DAR SU OPINION DE ESTE MI PRIMER PROYECTO DE FANFIC.**

**Espero lograr con esto cumplir sus expectativas, la parte 2 ya la había bosquejado tan pronto termine con los detalles de la primera parte, por lo que logre tenerla quizás solo por Esta vez en un tiempo corto, esta muy extensa, ojala que no se cansen de leerla.**

**Para la tercera planeaba dejar ver aventuras de Hinata en Rozan, donde el color de sus únicos ojos llamaría la atención de gente indeseable, llegando esta vez al rescate el discípulo desertor: Okko.**

**Pero decidí presentarlos mas adelante como flashbacks, para ya agilizar la historia y que Shiryu se encamine a por fin llevar a Konoha a Hinata, donde por supuesto, la acción se hará presente, cuando el hermano de Hinata se de cuenta por lo que tiene que pasar ella.**

**El inevitable choque con el souke Hyuga esta por ocurrir, y por supuesto, por fin el Ninja hiperactivo conocerá al más tranquilo de los caballeros del zodiaco, **

**Nos leeremos hasta entonces.**


	3. Las Aventuras Hyuga En Rozan

Shiryu, todos los personajes y conceptos de **Saint Seiya** **"Los Caballeros del Zodiaco"** son propiedad autoral de **M**asami **K**uromada.

Hinata, todos los personajes y conceptos de **Naruto** y **Naruto shippuden** son propiedad autoral de **M**asashi **K**ishimoto

**Ambos pasaron a ser publicados en Shonen Jump.**

Para el protagonista del hijo de Dohko y Hina, tome prestado el personaje de Akisame Koetsuji, el maestro de jujitsu de la serie **Kenichi el más fuerte discípulo de la historia (shijou saikyou no deshi Kenichi)**, quienes la han podido ver habrán notado que el sujeto tiene toda la apariencia de un Hyuga, en especial los ojos, salvo el cabello rebelde, además otros personajes de esa serie podrían ser mencionados en este fic.

Por ahora no tengo los datos del creador de la serie.

Ya lo encontré, es de Shun Matsuena publicada en la editorial Shogakukan.

_**NOTA: ¿se han fijado que el nombre y apellido de ambos autores llevan M y K?**_

_**Y que los nombres de Shiryu y Hinata son el mismo número de letras: 6.**_

_**Posibles spoilers en el desarrollo de este fic. Advertidos.**_

_**Intermedio: Dohko, el Tigre de Konoha.**_

**Tema: Ultraman leo:**

Creado por tsuburaya studios.

**Uchuh ni kirameku, emerarudo**

**Chikyuh no saigo ga kuru to iu**

**Resplandeciendo en el espacio, Esmeralda. **

**El final de la Tierra ya viene, se ha dicho.**

La constelación de libra brilla con fuerza sobre el horizonte del país del fuego, en el momento que grandes ejércitos con maquinaria bélica muy avanzada, se alzan en su contra, llegando en enormes barcos tan grandes como torres.

**Dareka ga tataneba naranu toky.**

**Dareka ga ikaneba naranu toky.**

**Cuando alguien debe tomar la firme posición,**

**Cuando alguien en especial debe hacerlo,**

Hashirama Senju, primer Hokage, junto con sus Shinobi de Konohagakure, se preparan a repeler la invasión que se encuentra en las costas y la frontera, antes de partir, Hina Hyuga es la primera en verlo, después todos los valerosos Ninja junto con su líder, sonríen al distinguir la imponente figura de Dohko invistiendo una armadura con franjas, sobre la torre del Hokage.

**Ima kono heiwa o kowashicha ikenai,**

**Minna no mirai o kowashicha ikenai ,**

**Hoy, esta paz no debe ser rota jamás, **

**El futuro de todos no debe ser arrebatado, **

Dohko se postra ante el shodaime Hokage, para acto seguido pasar e infundir coraje a todos los valientes que acompañara al frente, deteniéndose a saludar ante los civiles que los despedirán, y enseguida observar con cariño a la nueva generación de jóvenes y niños que han nacido, saluda al pequeño hijo del shodaime: Tsubame, y pasa su mano por la cabeza de un chiquillo huérfano llamado Sarutobi.

**Shishi no hitomi ga kagayaite, Ultraman leo,**

**Leo, leo, leo, leo, leo **

**Moero leo, moero yo,**

**El ojo del león, con fuerza brillara, Ultraman leo **

**Leo, leo, leo, leo, leo **

**Arde leo, enciéndete ya.**

¡La batalla es cruenta!, enemigos en raras maquinas voladoras atacan desde los cielos, pero son repelidos por un solo hombre, uno envestido con una extraña coraza de metal, ¡quien se desplaza en rápidas maniobras aun sin volar! ¡Triturando a los Shinobis aéreos a través de grandes saltos en el aire!, mientras los ninjas de Konoha se oponen a los que atacan en los llanos haciéndolos retroceder.

Los invasores tiemblan al darse cuenta que no solo el país del fuego tiene a los Senju, Uchija y Hyuga, sino que ¡El Tigre de Konoha los respalda con una ferocidad única!

**Totsuzen arashi ga makiokori ,**

**Totsuzen honoh ga fukiagari**

**De pronto la tempestad comienza a ascender, **

**De repente las llamas se alzaran, **

La victoria parece haber sido obtenida, pero una gran maquina voladora, con extraños rostros esculpidos en ella, hace acto de aparición, una fuerza oscura es sentida por Dohko, y parece provenir de un raro hombre, este reta al Tigre de Konoha en una lucha de uno a uno, el demente demuestra un gran alcance en poder, ¡Logrando incluso la proeza de abrir las ocho puertas de energía!, ¡los Hachimon tonkō! la mayor técnica Ninja en batalla cuerpo a cuerpo, pero Dohko le hace ver lo que es un Santo que ha dominado los 7 sentidos y ¡Los eleva para contraatacar!

**Totsuzen arashi ga makiokori ,**

**Totsuzen honoh ga fukiagari**

**De pronto la tempestad comienza a ascender, **

**De repente las llamas se alzaran, **

¡El choque de colosos es cruento!, Hina con su Byakugan vislumbra en el interior del enemigo a un engendro que absorbe el chakra negro esparcido por todo el campo de batalla, su portador lo llama Reybi, y alega que con semejante poder, que supera la del cañón de chakra de su inútil colega, él dominara el mundo Ninja, acabando primero con Dohko, el perro guardián de Hashirama Senju el Hokage, para finalmente exterminarlo a él y ser el emperador absoluto.

**Ima kono heiwa o kowashicha ikenai,**

**Minna no mirai o kowashicha ikenai ,**

**Hoy, esta paz no debe ser rota jamás, **

**El futuro de todos no debe ser arrebatado, **

Un letal Dragón naciente es necesario para por fin hacer caer al energúmeno portador del Reybi, quien se desploma junto con su maquina voladora para perderse entre las montañas.

Pero entonces, ¡Un ataque atroz ocurre!, una ráfaga de chakra negro, como jamás se ha visto ¡Arrasa con devastación letal Km. de llanos!, destruyendo pueblos, aniquilando gente, cayendo tanto aliados como enemigos, Dohko se arroja como escudo, elevando todo su Cosmo para detener la segunda descarga.

**Nanika no yogen ga ataru toki **

**Nanika ga owari o tsugeru toki,**

**Cuando las negras profecías se realizan, **

**Cuando algo anuncia el triste final, **

¡Es demasiado para él!, aunque logra parar la mayor parte de la mortal marejada de energía negativa, la armadura de bronce del Tigre, ¡Es hecha pedazos, y su cuerpo ensangrentado, cae casi agonizando!

Lejos de ahí, desde uno de los grandes acorazados, el autor de ese ataque, un genio científico que logro crear la maquina mas letal jamás concebida en el mundo Shinobi, ríe como demente ante el triunfo de su infernal invención, ¡Nada ni nadie les impedirá a la aldea de los cielos, ser los nuevos amos!

**Daremo ga yuhki o wasurecha ikenai,**

**Yashashih kokoro mo wasurecha ikenai,**

**No hay que olvidar el gran coraje y valor, **

**No hay que olvidar tampoco, el sereno corazón, **

Hina corre a lado del postrado cuerpo de su admirado amigo, lucha con ferocidad de Drago'n para ahuyentar a los enemigos que pretendieron rematarlo, ¡Así mas de 30 ninjas de los cielos caen ante el poderío de la matriarca Hyuga!, quien por fin sostiene en sus brazos a su aliado, manchándolos con la incontenible sangre que fluye del caído Santo de Athena, sus lagrimas manan con dolor, rezando a la diosa de Dohko por un milagro.

**Shishi no hitomi ga kagayaite, Ultraman leo,**

**Leo, leo, leo leo, leo **

**Moero leo, moero yo,**

**El ojo del león, con fuerza brillara, Ultraman leo **

**Leo, leo, leo leo, leo **

**Arde leo, enciéndete ya.**

¡El milagro llega!, rompiendo la barrera dimencional que las separa, ¡La imponente armadura de oro de libra aparece desde el santuario de Grecia al campo de batalla en el mundo Ninja!, el calor del Cosmo dorado del sagrado manto, ¡Inyecta ánimos en Dohko!, levantándose a pesar de sus heridas, siendo envestido por esta.

**Dareka ga tataneba naranu toky.**

**Dareka ga ikaneba naranu toky.**

**Cuando alguien debe tomar la firme posición,**

**Cuando alguien en especial debe hacerlo,**

La fuerza unida del nuevo guerrero surge iluminando con su radiante fulgor la oscuridad de ese día ominoso, dándole al país del fuego y sus bravos defensores de Konoha, ¡La esperanza resurgida!

"_**¡Rozan Hyaku Ryū Ha! ¡El ataque de los cien Drago'nes!"**_

Lo único que ven los invasores es con horror puro, como una ola de energía dorada revestida con Drago'nes, repele la tercera descarga de chakra negro y ¡Se les acerca como un gran tsunami para aplastar todas sus maquinas y el cañón de chakra!

**Shishi no hitomi ga kagayaite, Ultraman leo,**

**Leo, leo, leo leo, leo **

**Moero leo, moero yo,**

**El ojo del león, con fuerza brillara, Ultraman leo **

**Leo, leo, leo, leo, leo **

**Arde leo, enciéndete ya.**

**LEO.**

La solemne figura del nuevo Caballero dorado de libra se alza a saludar a sus compañeros, a su lado, la joven líder Hyuga no deja de mirarlo con admiración y algo mas en sus ojos perlados, pues ella no dejaría de aspirar al Tigre de Konoha.

_**Años después, una segunda invasión de la aldea de los cielos, que intento recuperar el navío perdido con sus máximos secretos, fue repelido ya no por Dohko, sino por un joven capitán, antiguo alumno de Sarutobi, un Ninja oscuro llamado Orochimaru, en la tercera invasión, todos saben quienes fueron los héroes entonces.**_

**El hermano de Hinata; SHIRYU: Un Caballero Dragón en Konoha.**

_**Parte 3A: Las aventuras Hyuga en Rozan: (Elévate pequeña luz) (Mi nombre es Okko.)**_

Un nuevo amanecer llego a Rozan , y Hyuga Hinata despertó de su fantástico sueño, el solo recuerdo de las bellas flores, el Dragón y el imponente Tigre le trajo una brillante sonrisa a sus labios mientras sujetaba el dije del bisabuelo, sus grandes ojos perlados recorrieron el cuarto que le fue dado por sus benefactores, rustico tal vez, nada comparado con el lujo y la magnificencia de los que había en la mansión Hyuga, pero el simple calor de protección que emanaba cobijándola con ternura, era suficiente para opacar esa opulencia vana.

Se levanto de inmediato, quizás Shun-rei neesan ya estaba ocupada en la cocina, preparando el desayuno para Roshi_sama y Shiryu nisan, quería ayudar a la amable niña mayor, que le prometió darle mas lecciones de sencillos guisos, pues el olor que invadió sus sentidos le confirmo que la hacendosa muchacha ya había iniciado sus labores tal como lo supuso, pero le extraño no ver a su joven salvador por ningún lado.

"**Nihao, Hinata san, ¿dormiste bien? Pues estas a tiempo para que te muestre como preparar panecillos como los de anoche."**

"**O...ohayo, Shun-rei neesan, si, tuve un sueño muy bonito, y claro que quiero saber mas de esos deliciosos panes, pero ¿y Shiryu nisan?"**

"**Oh…él se levanto de mucho antes, es parte de su régimen de entrenamiento, Roshi sama lo mantiene desde antes del amanecer, cortando y trayendo leña, además de llenar nuestros grandes cuencos con agua, a continuación practica katas, manejo de armas y combate contra el mismo maestro, sin contar que después de desayunar deberá seguir con una sesión de meditación y fortalecimiento de su cuerpo y su Cosmo, para acto seguido volver a las katas"**

Para la joven heredera, acostumbrada también a horarios de entrenamiento desde lo mas temprano del día, era sorprendente el régimen que escucho mantenía el novicio, pero al rememorar todo lo que demostró contra los Ninja de la nube, y en especial su combate contra el tuerto, llego a la conclusión que empezaba a cosechar los frutos de su esfuerzo.

Si ella se aplicara Como el pequeño Dragón, ¿llegaría a ser así de increíble, lograría ser por fin reconocida tanto por su padre y familia?

Y además esa ¡Increíble manifestación de poderío que el joven Santo demostró en su lucha de vida o muerte la maravillaba!, aun no poseía su Byakugan lo suficientemente desarrollado, pero aun sin el, Hinata estaba segura que sintió claramente como ese poder que sus anfitriones y el bisabuelo llamaban Cosmo, vibraba con una fuerza tal que hizo estremecerla tanto a ella como al Ninja de Kumo, pues Shiryu y sobretodo el anciano maestro superaban todo el chakra que este poseía.

De ser posible, debía conocerlo más, ignorante que ya lo había manifestado en la fuga de sus captores.

pero ahora, libre de presiones y obligaciones, por lo menos en este momento, ayudaría a su nueva hermana en la preparación de la comida, aun así, mientras disponía las hortalizas, la nostalgia por su madre, siempre enferma y alicaída le llego en ese instante, y de alguna forma deseo poder presentarle a Shun-rei, estaba segura que ambas se caerían bien, y al recordar a su serio primo, se pregunto si Neji congeniaría de igual manera con Shiryu, y mas aun, si Shiryu le llegaría a simpatizar a cierto rubio hiperactivo, que a ella le alegraba sus grises horas en la academia.

Además de eso, ¿que opinaría Otosan de Shiryu y el maestro Roshi?, ciertamente sin ser de su tan honorable clan familiar, eran guerreros que cualquier aldea quisiera tener de su lado, a pesar de que ellos no eran ninjas.

Guardo sus cuestiones para después, quizás, solo quizás lograría en el futuro llevar a sus benefactores ante la sociedad de Konoha para ser honrados como merecían, por ahora era mas importante preparar el desayuno para su nuevo hermano y el sabio maestro.

Al observar la larga trenza oscura que la joven china poseía, le hizo cavilar sobre lo corto de su propia negra y azulada cabellera, el color del cabello de su hermana era del mismo tono que la noche, así como el que ostentaba Shiryu, pero el brillo que poseían las hacia únicas, incluso superando la tonalidad elegante que los Hyuga y los Uchija investían, haciéndolas parecer grisáceas comparadas con las de sus anfitriones.

Mientras que el corte de Shun-rei la hacia ver sencilla y esplendorosa, el alborotado pelo suelto de Shiryu le daba la apariencia de un ser salvaje e indómito, incluso los puntiagudos flecos que caían rebeldemente por su frente y las puntas en que terminaba su cabellera, eran algo que ni el mas desaliñado ninja de cualquier clan de Konoha poseía.

"**Shun-rei neesan, ¿crees que se me vería bien el cabello largo como el tuyo?"**

"**Por supuesto, Hinata Imotouchan, aunque así te ves linda con lo cortito que lo tienes en este momento."**

"**Me crece muy despacio, mi okasan me dijo que nací calvita."**

"**Aayyy, ¡debiste ser muy bonita entonces!"**

La expresión de ternura y alegría de Shun-rei hizo sonrojar a Hinata una vez más, pero supo controlarse al enfocar su atención a maniobrar el filoso cuchillo con el que reducía los gruesos vegetales en las pequeñas rodajas con que prepararían la sopa y el relleno de los panecillos.

Así entre efímeras pláticas, retomaron las que ya habían iniciado la noche anterior, que sorprendían a Shun-rei cada vez mas, al corroborar que el clan familiar de su invitada eran todos guerreros Shinobis desde tiempos inciertos, quienes esperaban incluso que ella fuera la Kunoichi líder en la línea de sangre que los guiaría en el futuro, esto hacía reflexionar a la jovencita que todo aquello era un gran legado, y demasiado pesado el que recaía en los hombros de la encantadora ojitos de luna.

En breve todos los platillos ya estaban acomodados en los rústicos hornos para empezar a cocerse, terminando la primera parte de la faena, que por primera vez se le aligero a la protegida del ermitaño.

"**¡Terminamos! ¿Verdad Shun-rei neesan?"**

"**Gracias a ti Hinata chan, ahora por favor puedes avisarles al maestro y a Shiryu que vengan a desayunar, te sugiero que insistas mucho, porque en ser puntuales si que no se les da, por el entrenamiento"**

"**¡Hai, neesan!"**

"**sigue esta pequeña vereda y no te salgas de ahí, no debes temer a ningún animal salvaje pues todos evitan el territorio del maestro, es seguro que los hallaras cerca del río donde nos conocimos,"**

La amable jovencita china miro como su nueva hermanita partió en busca de los dos mas importantes hombres en su vida, aunque no lo exteriorizo, un frívolo pero preocupante pensamiento ocupo su mente, y era que sutilmente se percato de como la pequeñita de ojitos de luna le llego a mencionar como su madre y las demás damas de compañía eran quienes ya le habían aleccionado en la artes culinarias, pero ella extrañamente casi nunca hacia referencia de algún otro familiar salvo su joven primo.

En cambio su propio padre era pocas veces evocado, y si lo hacia, era con una voz apagada y quebradiza, como si en verdad no quisiera platicarle nada de él, ¿acaso ese hombre no era del todo añorado por ella?, de ser así ¿cual seria la razón?

La escasa experiencia de Shun-rei en estos asuntos, dado que fue una hija no deseada, le produjo de nuevo ese extraño presentimiento, de que quizás, una familia no era del todo lo que ella se había idealizado.

Poco importaban sus opiniones, al pedirle que fuera a encontrar a sus dos amadas personas, esperaba de todo corazón que Roshi sama vislumbrara por lo que pasaba su hermanita, solo él sabría que hacer por la chiquita, que temía, ¡Estaba siendo quebrada de sus alas y espíritu!, ahí en el seno que ella llamaba familia, donde junto con su primito, el si aludido Neji, ¡No la pasaban muy bien!

Al ir a buscarlos, la pequeña Hyuga disfruto del paisaje de los enormes arboles, el olor de hojas y humedad, aligerado por el canto de pajarillos que jamás había escuchado, así como la vista de las altas montañas que parecían saludarla, poco se imaginaba que en muchas maneras así era, el espíritu intangible de los antiguos guardianes de Rozan, estaban aun ahí, vigilando junto con la naturaleza el sagrado lugar también llamado Yuan-shitian-zong, entre ellos el antiguo sensei de Roshi: Naiya, sucesor del mítico guerrero sagrado, quien junto con los demás arcaicos sonrieron ante la pequeña descendiente del actual Caballero de libra, pues ella era algo nunca acontecido con anterioridad, dado el peligroso estilo de vida de los santos de Athena, era raro de que alguno de estos alcanzara a procrear una familia, por lo que ellos avivaron el viento, y mostraron toda la belleza de la zona montañosa como una bienvenida especial que incluso el sagrado Drago'n Shen wo el primigenio, coopero con efusión en ello, esto fue percibido por Hinata que quedo admirada ante ese espectáculo, esos únicos sonidos la acompañaron hasta llegar junto con el ruido del ya cercano rio, ahí por fin hallo al joven y al anciano que estaban en una curiosamente familiar sesión de practica.

Fue testigo de cómo Shiryu se mantenía de pie por encima de la corriente de agua, pero fallando por momentos hundiéndose irremediablemente hasta las rodillas, con un gesto de decepción, el novicio de Caballero lo intento varias veces consecutivas, pero parecía durar menos en ese ejercicio, mojando su negro uniforme cada vez mas, frustrándose de su poco avance.

Roshi solo observa impasible, sus sentidos ya habían percibido a Hinata , y sintió su aprensión por el cansado discípulo, esto trajo una leve sonrisa del anciano, quien se dispuso a iniciar la cátedra de teoría con su alumno. _**"descansa Shiryu, sal del agua y platícame que has notado de tu aparente fracaso."**

"**maestro, solo no logro entender, anoche pude correr sin hundirme del todo en el rio cargando a Hinata san en nuestra huida, ¡Incluso sentí que ya conseguía manejar el poder realmente golpear el agua!, tal y como nos ha aleccionado, pero ahora no puedo volver a empujarla igual como lo hice con mi Rozan shoryuha ayer, y además acabo de hundirme sin durar casi nada, ¿Qué estoy haciendo mal?"**

"**simple mi muchacho, en tu prisa por la emoción de tu proeza lograda, olvidas lo básico, no pensar en la fuerza que ya posees, sino sentirla, templarla y manifestarla, ya sea como cuando tu sentimiento al pelear por tu vida surgió, justo como tu deseo de proteger a la pequeña, que es prácticamente igual incluso a la pasión por disfrutar de las pequeñas cosas que te dan tranquilidad, que te hacen ser feliz.**

**Este sencillo ejercicio, puede que se te haga difícil por una inconveniente impaciencia, quizás se necesite que alguien te de un ejemplo, Hinata chan, ¿puedes acercarte?" **

La aludida jovencita se siente apenada que la descubrieran observándolos sin darles el requerido aviso, pero la sonrisa del anciano y del maltón de larga cabellera disipan ese inútil sentimiento y se encamina a unírseles.

"**o…ohayo, Roshi sama, Shiryu nisan."**

"**ohayo, Hinata Imoutosan"**

"**dime Hinata_chan, ¿en la academia ya les dan a los de tu grado los ejercicios básicos del manejo y manifestación del chakra a través del agua?"**

"**(¿chakra?... ah si, la otra definición del poder espiritual, derivado su nombre de la filosofía kundalini.)"**_penso razonando Shiryu, curioso por que casi no la había escuchado ser nombrada así esa disciplina, solo por su nueva hermanita que ahora le contestaba a Roshi.

"**eto..eto…si…así es, Roshi sama, tienen un pequeño estanque, que solo nos llega a las rodillas, ahí nos ponemos todos los de mi grupo a practicar el caminar sobre ella"**

"**¿Ud y sus compañeros ya pueden hacerlo en este momento Hinata san?" _**Pregunta sorprendido el Drago'n violeta, siendo que a él se le dificultaba esta disciplina, que niños en entrenamiento ninja pudieran hacerlo desde tan jóvenes, le hizo comenzar a reconsiderar su ego.

"**eto…no todos Shiryu nisan…yo soy de algunas de las niñas que han pasado las primeras lecciones, de mis compañeras, Ino san y Sakura san son las mejores, en cuanto a los chicos, solo Sasuke kun de los Uchija tiene la capacidad de hacerlo sin mojarse nunca su ropa…no es el caso de Naruto kun… pero él nunca se ha dejado vencer por eso, ¡Siempre se esfuerza!"**

"**¿Naruto?... ¿hay alguien entre sus compañeros que se llama como la pasta de pescado?"**

La inusual mirada severa que recibió Shiryu de los ojos violetas ¡Lo cohibió sobremanera!, apenado con la posibilidad de haber podido ofender a su nueva hermanita al hacer alusión del curioso nombre de ese chico, busco enmendarse de inmediato.

"**eto…no quise burlarme ni nada Hinata san, solo que es curioso, además si el muchacho con el apellido de abanico es el mejor de la clase, no quiere decir que sea imbatible, estoy seguro que como Ud. dice, si su cualidad es el esfuerzo, entonces este Naruto podrá superarlo"**

"**si… ¡Claro que lo hará!"**_Asiente satisfecha la heredera Hyuga, contenta que su adoptado hermano reconociera el carácter de su rememorado compañerito, pero entonces se queda perpleja ante lo que hizo.

¡Ella había regañado con sus ojos a un muchacho casi el doble de su estatura!, el mismo quien la había protegido de sus secuestradores, por lo tanto ¡Era inverosímil que hubiera intimidado a semejante novicio!

¿De donde había sacado ese pequeño coraje para hacerlo? Ella quien siempre bajo la mirada ante todos los demás.

"**eto…eto…Shiryu nisan…¡Gomen nasai…no quise ser grosera!…"**

"**¡¿?...no…no hay problema, Imoutosan…creo que en realidad mi comentario estuvo de mas"**

Mientras los jóvenes hermanos continuaron su pequeña charla, Roshi inicio una nueva meditación del pasado.

"**(¿Naruto?...si, el nombre del héroe de la novela de Jiraiya: ****Las crónicas del ninja legendario****, recuerdo cuando me llego a mencionar que le gusto tanto a Minato y a Kushina como nombre para su primogénito, entonces claro esta se trata del mismo pequeño rapacillo que he atestiguado en mis visitas astrales, ha despertado esa inocente admiración en mi heredera, tal parece que tuviste razón Shion, el destino del muchacho se encuentra ahí en su hogar.**

**A pesar de ser considerado maldito por causa del kyubi, Él debía permanecer en Konoha, y ahora lo comprendo, que una de sus misiones, es darle luz al camino de mi bisnieta, ¡Ah mi viejo amigo, como llegue a dudar de ti!)."**

Deteniendo su pensamiento, Roshi ahora mira una curiosa escena entre los dos niños que alegro su dolido corazón:

"**Hinata san, recuerdo que nos menciono anoche a mi y a Shun-rei a un rubio ojiazul con marcas en las mejillas, entonces este Naruto que tanto dice que se esfuerza ¿es el nombre de ese chico?"**

Hinata no contesto de inmediato, pero su cara enrojeció de igual manera como en la plática nocturna, al mismo tiempo que entrelazaba sus dedos en un gesto curioso, confundiendo a Shiryu, la única conclusión a la que llego el ingenuo muchacho, fue que en verdad este rubio Naruto era especial para la pequeña Hyuga, tal vez de la misma manera en que para él lo era Shun-rei.

"**Hinata"_ **Se dejo oír firme, pero no brusca la voz del viejo ermitaño, haciendo saltar a ambos jóvenes, quienes le pusieron la debida atención.

El nerviosismo de la pequeña Hyuga era palpable, pues se sintió que estaba en una de las sesiones de entrenamiento junto a su padre, por un momento el miedo quiso aferrarse a ella, pero al notar que el serio anciano, poseía una expresión neutral nada amenazante, logro tranquilizarla poco a poco, por un instante le pareció que el viejo maestro solo quería su atención para reiniciar su pregunta pasada.

"**¡Estoy contento de oír de los logros jóvenes en la academia!, ¿podrías por favor concedernos una demostración? pequeñita"**

"**¿eehhh?...¡Demo,demo…Roshi sama…yo no…yo no!…"**

Al voltear hacia Shiryu, nota como el joven aspirante la observa con una conciliadora sonrisa, como queriéndola animar.

Al volver ambos la vista hacia Roshi, este había caminado sobre la corriente a una distancia algo lejana de la orilla, deteniéndose para nuevamente dirigirse a la niña._**"¿temes a la profundidad de este rio?, mi pequeña, ¿o es acaso algo mas lo que te cohíbe a complacer una simple petición de este viejo?"**

"**(¡El fracaso!)"_**Fue lo que pensó Hinata mientras sus manitas se apretaban en un gesto de frustración, el pequeño Dragón lo noto claramente, por un momento quiso intervenir para que su maestro no insistiera, ya que en verdad podría ser peligroso, pero permaneció callado ante una verdad absoluta.

su sabio mentor jamás expondría a un riesgo innecesario a la niña, si no confiara que su entrenamiento como Kunoichi no fuera bien aplicado, además, el culto ermitaño poseía una visión extraordinaria para detectar cualidades en los jóvenes novicios, como él, a quien le había puesto todo este tiempo entrenando en estos ríos y cascadas.

Asimismo que intuyo que esto era necesario de alguna forma para su adoptada hermanita, ¡Cuyo perceptible temor le hizo sonar señales de alarma!, cuestionándose, si además del rio, ¿que mas podía provocar que ella se pusiera así?

Roshi mientras tanto, leyó en su mente el apagado pensamiento de la jovencita, medito que debía iniciar ya el tratamiento para curar el daño infligido a Hinata por la impaciencia del equivocado Hiashi, pues su desubicado nieto se dejaba llevar tontamente por sus prejuicios e inseguridades que su padre Akisame no alcanzo a desterrar de él.

Ya que también ese era el mas grande miedo del gemelo primogénito de su hijo, el fracaso, que era el temor que acompañaba a cada guerrero existente, pues podría significar el final de todo, pero solo los necios no entendían que de los errores y fracasos es como se han forjado los logros mas grandes en la historia de los hombres, para elevarse y alcanzar sus metas.

La gran mayoría de los Souke Hyuga jamás les entraría en su cabeza esta quemante verdad, sobre todo desde que nunca se perdonaron a si mismos, comenzando en los tiempos antiguos, por su supuesto fallo de preservar su línea de sangre intacta, cuando ocurrió el incidente que dio origen a los Uchija, sus eternos rivales desde entonces y por siempre.

El hecho de pertenecer ahora ambas familias a una gran aldea, no hizo mas que las envidias y celos entre los dos clanes los antagonizaran estúpidamente para endurecerlos en sus costumbres y vánales normas, que no hicieron mas que perjudicar a las generaciones posteriores en amargos legados de odio y soberbia, que de seguro aplastaban actualmente a la moral de sus jóvenes en frustración e impotencia.

Fueron esas mismas cadenas pesadas como la de la división tronco_rama que provoco que Hina y él, jamás pudieran lograr su amor, las mismas que Akisame intento romper con decisión, pero que al final ataron a sus queridos gemelos hundiéndolos en ese circulo vicioso.

Ahora su pequeña luz Hyuga, y su joven valor Hyuga debían pasar por este cruel sometimiento de intolerancia, ¡Pero solo si él lo permitiera!, ¡No permanecería impasible pues llego el momento de intervenir!, pidió perdón a Athena por su proceder, prometiendo que esto no interferirá con su misión impuesta: vigilar la tumba de Hades, también se excusó con Shion, solicitándole compresión, rogando que le dieran los días suficientes con la niña a su lado.

"**¡Mirame por favor Hinata Hyuga!"_**Dijo firme y benevolente, sustrayendo a la novicia de Kunoichi de sus deprimentes meditaciones.

"**no existe hombre o mujer que no sienta miedo, sólo los estúpidos lo niegan, pero lo que hay que lograr es dominarlo para que no sea mas un peso en tu camino, sino tu aliado que impedirá que cometas imprudencias muy perjudiciales. **

**En mi vida llena de peligros he pasado por todo eso, y he sobrevivido lo suficiente para gritarle al mundo entero que no hay imposibles, si hay determinación y perseverancia, ¡El miedo y el fracaso no importan! **

**A tu lado esta un ejemplo, Shiryu es uno de varios jóvenes que han tomado su destino, para ser ellos quienes lo erigirán, a pesar del terror que esto les provoca, ese muchacho de tu aldea, Naruto, es como ellos, así que no rendirse es la respuesta."**

Las palabras del sabio hombre sonaron con una calidez que jamás escucho en mentor alguno, salvo el divertido Iruka sensei, y de la impresionante Kurenai sensei, quienes ya le habían aleccionado en ese tema, pero jamás lograron lo que Roshi estaba haciendo, convencerla que su miedo al fracaso no era indigno, si él, que había demostrado su extraordinario poder poniéndolo en un rango probablemente superior al de su propio padre y el consejo de los principales del Souke, ¿Por qué debía dudar del ermitaño y solo creer lo que su severos mayores le reprochaban? Además, ¿no era ese el ejemplo que le ponían Naruto y su adoptado hermano Shiryu?, ¡Debía comenzar a ser digna ahora, de lo que los tres hombres le ofrecieron!

"**camina hacia mi, Hinata chan, aplica el manejo de chakra que se te ha enseñado, anda con calma, no hay prisa"**

La joven oji-perla se acerco despacio, ligeramente trémula hasta alcanzar la orilla del rio, donde repaso la sencilla instrucción, marcando con ligereza el sello necesario para invocar la técnica que transfiere su chakra a las palmas de los pies, y con una inusual decisión, dio el primer paso sin hundirse en el elemental líquido.

Escuchando claramente la exclamación de admiración de su querido Dragón violeta, fue animada por ello a seguir adelante, dando gráciles saltitos de danzante hasta que estaba a mitad de la distancia en la que Roshi se posiciono.

El asombro de Shiryu no era por mera adulación para con la prodigiosa niña, pues él cuando comenzó su adiestramiento bajo la supervisión de Roshi, a sus entonces 8 años, ¡Jamás pudo lograr a la primera semejante proeza!, si Hinata a sus 6 años, con su entrenamiento ninja, lo hacia con la gracia de una bailarina de ballet, ¿como seria entonces dentro de unos 3 o 5 años mas?, probablemente seria algo impresionante, y mas si Roshi le dedicaba lecciones, ¡en verdad la pequeña oji-perla poseía un potencial oculto maravilloso!

¡Lo cual sin saberlo aun, Shiryu iba a corroborarlo más!

"**¡Muy bien hecho jovencita!, buena demostración, ahora dime ¿deseas que te revele como con tu manejo actual de chakra, puedes ejercitar aquí en este elemento el estilo de pelea de tu clan, el Jyuken?"**

Hinata abrió tan grandes eran sus claros ojos violetas, no por el hecho de que el anciano conocía su escuela de combate, pues se lo había dicho desde anoche, sino por la posibilidad de practicar bajo su supervisión, la materia que mas le había ganado repudios de parte de su padre, si tan solo él la hubiera instruido con la misma paciencia de Roshi, quizás no fallaría tan repetidamente.

"**Ha…¡Hai!...sensei Roshi…."**

"**jejeje…bien pequeña, toma la posición básica por favor"**

Así lo hizo la heredera del Souke, acomodando sin perder el equilibrio su minúscula forma en una guardia especial, manteniendo una palma abierta al frente mientras la otra mano descansaba a la altura de su cintura, la pose tal cual a Shiryu le recordó la forma primordial de su propia guardia, la diferencia era que él aleccionado por Roshi, mantenía el levantado puño cerrado y equilibrando su peso al frente, percibiéndose de esa manera amenazante mientras que la palma abierta de Hinata quien se apoyaba hacia atrás en su talón ,la hacia verse serena pero preparada, así se mantuvo ella expectante, por la siguiente orden de su ahora mentor.

"**Tu pierna al frente mas hacia tu centro pero descansa tu postura en la de atrás, Hinata, de esa forma tu defensa y ataque será mas firme, ahora deslízala suavemente aun costado y traspasa tu peso ahí, con calma y así no perderás tu equilibrio, ahora aplica ese mismo movimiento a tu lado contrario hasta lograr formar un circulo de defensa, al repetirlo de esta manera, manteniéndote con la mente tranquila conseguirás a base de practica dominar el movimiento de tus piernas. **

**Esa es la base por lo que el Jyuken es temido y respetado, pues su suave desplazamiento de danza grácil conocido en estas tierras como **_**Pa Kua Chang**_ **es como el vuelo de una ligera garza, pero para darles a sus practicantes la capacidad de atacar con la fuerza de un águila, esta era la filosofía de la bella dama por la que conozco la técnica del puño gentil, cuando esa persona especial me dio unas cuantas lecciones, junto con varias buenas tundas que me aplico, con lo que me hizo ver el cielo mas de una vez."**

Hinata al hacer lo que le indico el sabio hombre, noto con satisfacción que en verdad así era, sus pasos antes torpes e inseguros, ahora eran firmes en la kata básica del movimiento en el puño gentil, continuo de esa manera repasando las lecciones anteriores, deslizándose sobre el agua en sutiles círculos, dando golpes ligeros al frente y cambiando de postura para el siguiente movimiento, todo esto con una facilidad que nunca se creyó capaz.

Pero recordó que el mismo Roshi le remarcaba conservar la calma, la cual era la clave de porque fallaba constantemente, jamás pudo mantener ese requerido estado mental frente a su padre, quien al mirarla con tanta severidad no ayudaba en nada, mil veces agradeció al ermitaño al hacerle darse cuenta de eso.

"**(Conoce mucho de mi estilo… menciono a una mujer, de mi clan seguramente… ¿acaso…acaso Roshi sama es el abuelo?...pero ya me lo habría dicho… ¡Tonta Hinata! no es momento de eso, concéntrate, no quedes mal con el maestro.)"**

Haciendo a un lado su desliz, Siguió decidida toda la disciplina de su escuela que conocía hasta ahora, ante la satisfacción del anciano hombre, mientras que el joven novicio no dejaba de estar asombrado, en verdad el estilo que estaba aprendiendo Hinata, podría parecer un engañoso simple baile circular algo parecido al tai chi chuan, pero no era así, podía percibir la fuerza que escondía esos ligeros golpes, y mas al notar como la energía vital color esmeralda de la pequeña ojos de luna las hacia brillar con una potencia que en el futuro seria de temer, pues casi inconscientemente liberaba por momentos el Cosmo que caracteriza a los Caballeros del zodiaco.

Roshi se sintió feliz de notar como su bisnieta lograba en tan poco tiempo superar los primeros eslabones de las cadenas que la asfixiaban, por un momento dejo de ser el sensei, para que su corazón de bisabuelo se hinchara de orgullo, y al mismo tiempo sintió las punzadas del remordimiento y el dolor de tener que mantener el quemante silencio.

"**(Deseo con todo mi corazón revelarte nuestra relación y parentesco mi pequeña, pero aun no es el momento, ya pronto será…si…ya pronto.**

**¿Te das cuenta mi amada luz?, Hinata es exactamente como tú, Hina chan, siéntete orgullosa, pues incluso podrá superarnos a ambos.)"**

La piedra de su dije comenzó a brillar, por lo que la oculto en su puño para que no fuera notado, y se dio cuenta de que la que poseía la niña, Igualmente estaba reaccionando ante la fuerza vital de la pequeña Hyuga, quien ignoraba la cualidad de esta, elevar por momentos el chakra de sus portadores, y sirviendo como catalizador para que la fuerza de la madre naturaleza, fluyera hacia ellos para fortalecerlos junto con el Cosmos y las fuerzas bipolares.

En eso radicaba su verdadero valor, dado que cada una de esas 3 joyas resulto de la fusión de los minerales sagrados de Go Rozan, el hogar que fundo el Dragón celestial Shen wo, para su hijo el legendario caballero Naiya, cuyo heredero fue el maestro de Dohko, y la mortal amatista del dios guerrero Delta de Azgard, por lo que una pequeña parte de ambos Cosmos estaban encerrados ahí, junto con la técnica unidad con la naturaleza.

Por eso eran especiales y únicas estas cotizadas gemas, tristemente no aseguraban a su portador ser invencibles, el viejo maestro lo sabia, pues sus seres queridos de la familia Senju, sufrieron lo que el intuía, era el odio y desprecio del espíritu de Alberich , junto con la cualidad mortal que de por si acompaña a la leyenda de su linaje: los Megrez, que también estaba mesclado en la extraña coalición de poderes, lo cual no pudo ser borrado por el mismísimo Hashirama, a pesar de que también su chakra estaba infundida en la gema que le toco, esto no evito el triste destino de él mismo, su hermano Tobirama y el de su joven nieto Nawaki, haciendo que la piedra de los Senju también fuera llamada tristemente como la que ¡**Da muerte a sus portadores**!

Ignorante de ese detalle, Shiryu mientras tanto estaba perplejo ante la manifestación de la que era testigo, ahora el agua se agitaba al ritmo que marcaba el compas de la pequeña Hyuga, como guiándola, haciendo sentir con su presencia como ella debía moverse en ese baile subyugante, era notable el hecho que mientras él en su practica debía imponerse sobre el liquido basándose en poder de voluntad, Hinata la dominaba como haciendo suya la fuerza que podía pasar de simple calma a un poderío arrasador, casi fusionándose con ella.

Hinata igualmente apreció la unión que ahora sentía con el elemento vital, a partir de ese momento su de por si gran afinidad por el agua creció aun mas, Al percibirla como un complemento hacia su ser, en verdad estaba disfrutándolo, y sobretodo cuando dando gráciles giros, esta seguía respondiéndole como animándola a seguir mas y mas, lo cual correspondió la oji perla, ejecutando rotaciones y movimientos con una belleza inigualable, obteniendo una elevación que muy pocas Hyuga hubieran logrado a su edad, pero alcanzo por fin su limite obligándole a reposar y se mantuvo en una pausada postura de descanso.

Su respiración agitada, fue calmada con la disciplina inculcada en ella, por lo que tranquilizo poco a poco su emocionado espíritu, al mirar al frente y ver la sonrisa conciliadora de Roshi le dio a entender claramente que lo había hecho bien, por fin después de esa su lejana primera dura lección en el dojo Hyuga, ¡había completado el ejercicio básico en un nivel mas alto!.

Roshi mientras tanto solo podía mantener su dócil semblante para no permitir que la pequeña percibiera el gran orgullo que bullía en su anciano ser, aun no era conveniente revelarle muchos secretos, por lo que decidió que ya era momento de que Shiryu entrara en escena.

"**Buena ejecución mi joven luz Hyuga, recuerda siempre la sensación que te acompaña ahora, para que te deshagas de inútiles pesos, Shiryu, ¿quisieras ahora ser tú en demostrar la experiencia que posees?"**

"**si… ¡si maestro!"**

El joven Dragón violeta se acerco a la orilla con decisión, ante la expectativa de la pequeña Hyuga que se mantenía en su postura de descanso en la superficie del rio, la heredera del Souke noto como su adoptado hermano puso sus manos al frente en una seña de concentración, para después bajarlos hacia su costado respirando hondamente, acto seguido, Shiryu dio un gran salto aterrizando en la calmada corriente, no tan cerca de Hinata que apenas en una ligera distancia en el rio estaba casi a un lado del maestro.

El novicio de Caballero inspirado por la exposición de la pequeña oji-perla, limpio su mente de inútiles cuestiones, y logro por fin mantenerse por encima del agua.

El aspirante a santo de Athena, volteo a verla con una sonrisa penosa, la cual ella desde la distancia que se encontraba le correspondió tímida, acto seguido, Shiryu se puso en una posición de guardia viendo hacia Roshi, su postura era grácil junto con un seño decidido, su puño derecho se proyecto al frente contra un enemigo imaginario, seguido consecutivamente por el izquierdo, moviéndose cual centellas en un patrón impresionante, las piernas del novicio se sacudieron como serpientes llevándolo a diferentes posturas de combate, y cada que eran lanzadas en demoledoras patadas, el agua pareció embravecerse, casi como si del mismo mar se tratara, ahora la joven Hyuga era embelesada de ver nuevamente el gran poder de gouken del niño de larga cabellera negra.

Pues solo de esa manera podía definir su estilo de pelea , la disciplina del puño duro, muy dispar del suave puño gentil, pero aun así, la técnica de Shiryu era muy parecida al combate syuken de los Hyuga en pequeños detalles tal cual lo había notado la noche de ayer cuando lo conoció, por ahora, Hinata solo miro con cada vez mas admiración la rutina del Caballero en entrenamiento que también parecía fusionarse con el liquido al avivarlo con sus golpes, mientras ella se mantenía captando cada movimiento y sin darse cuenta, estaba asimilándolo junto con la escuela de su clan, guardándolo en su memoria y subconsciente para aplicarlo mas adelante.

Lo que si era seguro es que ambos se armonizaban al agua como su compañera de entrenamiento.

Respirando con profundidad, Shiryu termino su kata, con un ligero Dragón naciente proyectado hacia el cielo que elevo gran cantidad de gotas que refrescaron el rostro ruborizado de Hinata por la emoción, el ahora cansado aprendiz se mantuvo meditando que por fin logro superar ese inútil defecto gracias a la pequeñita con ojos de luna, otro se molestaría, pero no había porque, ambos eran novicios que se encaminaban a dominar cada uno sus propias disciplinas, por lo tanto, podían compartir sin vergüenza alguna, experiencias vitales en su formación.

"**Bien Shiryu, conseguiste una buena ejecución de tu kata, ¿ahora podrías junto con Hinata mostrarme los movimientos en tai chi chuan para relajar sus cuerpos?"**

"**¡Si maestro!"_**Dijeron al unisonó los dos jóvenes, quienes con abiertas sonrisas iniciaron el nuevo conjunto de katas, ambos notaron la sincronía asombrosa con el que se vincularon, pero ningún comentario surgió, pues estaba de mas, así los dos niños continuaron con el patrón de suaves movimientos para que sus agitados seres se calmaran a un estado de descanso.

Shun-rei a lo lejos los observo con una luminosa sonrisa, después de cerciorarse que los alimentos preparados se mantuvieran calientes en pocillos especiales, había decidido seguir a su nueva hermanita para asegurarse de su bienestar y de quizás manifestarle al anciano ermitaño sus angustias por lo que había descubierto de las platicas con ella.

Al notar como una alegría inmensa inundaba a la pequeñita oji-perla mientras practicaba con Shiryu, fue suficiente para que se diera cabal cuenta, que Roshi ya se estaba encargando de eso, lejos de sentir celos, disfruto del espectáculo de ambos jóvenes en esa muy conocida disciplina, y solo por un momento deseo que Hinata no se apartara del lado de ellos, pero muy dentro de su consciencia sabia que eso no seria posible, pues su mismo protector se había comprometido de llevarla de regreso con los suyos.

Suspirando hondamente quiso darse la media vuelta sin ser notada, pero los sentidos de sus hermanos la percibieron y se giraron a verla, congelándose ambos en una pose a medias, hasta entonces la heredera del Souke Hyuga recordó su primer objetivo, y al darse cuenta que falto al pedido de su hermana mayor, quien se encaminaba sin mirarlos hacia la morada, su cara enrojeció por la gran pena y soltó de corrido el mensaje que debía entregarles desde el principio al maestro y su discípulo.

"**¡Gomengomen,maestroRoshiShiryunisanShun-reineesandicedesayunolisto!"**

El joven Dragón violeta no supo que responder, con todo y lo cómico que era la escena no se atrevió a reír o hacer comentario alguno, porque intuía que para Hinata podría parecer una molesta mofa, y para nada quería mortificarla.

Creyó ingenuamente que si mejor alababa su esfuerzo saldría del inconveniente percance. _**"estoy asombrado Hinata san, el maestro no a cualquiera ha aceptado como discípulo, y Ud. ha logrado despertar su interés, todo gracias a su demostración de calma en su control espiritual que me falla un poco a mi."**

Ante la perspectiva de quizás haber humillado a su adoptado hermano, la niña de corta cabellera añil nuevamente se dejo llevar por su angustia._**"¡Go…gomen Shiryu nisan!, nunca tuve la intención de esto (¡Mentirosa!, ahora por hacer quedar mal a Shiryu nisan, me odiara)"**

"**¿¡!..." **

Esto solo confundió mas al chico de larga melena, su rostro tomo un gesto de seria benevolencia, al darse cuenta que la chiquilla aun cargaba pesadas inseguridades.

"**¿porque siempre se disculpa como si hiciera algo malo?...por el contrario, debe sentirse dichosa de esto." _**Contesto Shiryu solemne, pero proponiéndose interiormente de ver que esa exagerada e inútil sensación de culpa en su protegida, fuera expulsada de su ser.

"**eto…Shiryu nisan…"**

"**Hinata Imoutosan, me ha demostrado mi error y como puedo corregir esas fallas, por lo tanto en compensación procurare ser un buen sempai para UD, entrenaremos lo que se necesite para que ambos mejoremos, porque estoy seguro, ¡Su Cosmo llegara mas allá de las mismas estrellas!"**

La joven Hyuga miro con devoción al pequeño Dragón violeta, sus palabras de aliento eran como sagrados mantras que la guiarían en el futuro, por un momento reflexiono, en que tanta suerte tenía de contar con él como hermano, y si en verdad lo merecía.

"**¡Shiryu nisan!"_**Susurro con una leve vocecita la heredera del Souke, como temiendo que todo solo se tratara de un sueño, pero no era así, en verdad, ahora tenia a un gran y fuerte hermano, quien no la despreciaba, sino lo contrario, alababa su capacidad que siempre ella considero inferior.

La sonrisa de la niña de ojos lavandas, llenó de satisfacción al maltón Dragón, ignoraba a que se enfrentaría en el futuro, pero vería que la expresión alegre de su nueva hermanita jamás fuera borrada por sus inseguridades, y quien quiera que pretendiera lo contrario, se toparía con la fuerza del joven santo.

Roshi solo observo el desarrolló de la conmovedora acción, si su consciencia aun le decía, que era egoísta de su parte, disponer de la nobleza de su discípulo, para convertirlo en el escudo rodante que protegería a sus bisnietos, al cachorro de los Namikaze, y al mundo ninja, fue disipado al ver la determinación de Shiryu, quien alguna vez le hizo la solemne promesa: _** ¡Disponga de mi fuerza como la necesite, maestro y amo!**

Casi se dejo llevar por sus sentimientos, pero se repuso de inmediato, sus ahora discípulos requerían que él estuviera congruente para todo lo que seguía.

Los llamo entonces para poder pasar al descanso por el desayuno._**"¡Bien dicho Shiryu!, aunque por ahora es mejor no hacer esperar mas a Shun-rei, es justo ir por el muy necesario alimento, que tan devotamente nos ha preparado, vamos pues mis jóvenes guerreros."**

Ambos niños, tomaron la solemne posición de saludo ante el sensei, lo cual se corto cuando Shiryu, sin previo aviso se hundió de nuevo, Hinata con sus claros ojos abiertos por la sorpresa, solo observo entre asustada y angustiada pues el muchacho fue cubierto en su totalidad por el rio, pero se tranquilizo cuando nuevamente su hermano volvió a ascender a la superficie.

Hecho totalmente una sopa, con su ropa y cabello escurridos, cuyos flecos ahora le tapaban los ojos, el novicio de Caballero solo se concreto a decirle a la heredera del Souke._**"Mmmhhnnn, tal parece que aun tengo que mejorar mi concentración, de todas maneras fue refrescante"**

El verlo soplar sobre su nariz para despejar el pelo de su frente, fue suficiente para que Hinata se soltara riendo de gozo, y aun así, su chakra no menguo para nada, sosteniéndola sobre el rio.

"**je…je je je…jajajajajaja… ¡Sugoi…Shiryu nisan!, jajajajajaja"**

Roshi también rio por lo bajo, rememorando que esa era la misma táctica a la que acudía, para igualmente sacarle carcajadas a la bisabuela de Hinata, Shiryu ignorante de eso solo se concreto a pensar_**" (VALIO LA PENA)"**

_**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**_

El desayuno con sus benefactores, fue una experiencia agradable para Hinata, aunque se mantenía un decoro similar como marcaba el protocolo Hyuga en la mesa, el ambiente lejos de ser tenso estaba cargada con una armonía tal, del tipo que solo en una amorosa familia se apreciaba.

Los elogios a ambas cocineras fueron lo que mas considero alegre, además de notar como su hermana enrojecía sus mejillas con una elegante tonalidad rosada ante las que le dedico Shiryu, el cariño percibido en ambos era algo que siempre deseo para sí, pero esa envidia ya había sido disipada en el momento en que los dos niños mayores la aceptaron en su circulo familiar.

Al termino de la comida, Shun-rei amablemente le pidió quedarse en la mesa con Shiryu y Roshi, mientras ella se ocupaba de los trastes, aunque confundida por la petición de su adoptada neesan, la heredera del Souke se lo agradeció, pues tenia muchas preguntas que solo el venerable anciano podía contestar.

Roshi intuía las dudas de su ahora protegida, decidiendo iniciar él mismo la platica que seria muy benéfica para la formación de su bisnieta.

"**y dime pequeña, por lo que mi pupilo ya me menciono de lo que ambos han platicado, puedo vislumbrar que eres la heredera del Souke, por lo tanto, Hiashi es el nombre de tu padre, ¿verdad?, no tuve mucha oportunidad de tratar con él, pero supongo que en la actualidad aun cumple vehemente con el canon de líder Hyuga que le corresponde, al igual que su hermano Hizashi tiene que hacer en el suyo_** en ese punto la voz del anciano se percibió triste y tensa, ambos jóvenes lo notaron, al igual de que inmediatamente cambio su tono como queriendo aligerar el tema._** espero que ambos se encuentren bien en salud, pero y ¿que me cuentas de tu primo, el cachorro de Hizashi?"**

"**¿Neji nisan?...eto… Neji nisan es muy fuerte y capaz…mucho mas que yo"**

La voz cargada con desconsuelo en Hinata, no les gusto para nada a sus oyentes pero si Shiryu considero opinar, fue silenciado por una fuerte carcajada que jamás le había escuchado a su maestro.

"**jajajajaja, pero pequeña luz Hyuga, eso es natural, al llevarte un año, tu primo tiene mas experiencia y mas control en su cuerpo, eso no quiere decir que te haya dejado atrás del todo, en mi muy lejana juventud, llegue a ser el mas joven y enclenque del grupo bajo el mando de mi maestro, el gran Naiya, heredero de Shen wo, pero a base de voluntad demostré que era tan digno como mis superiores, así que si tú también te esfuerzas en la practica, como ya nos demostraste en la mañana, estarás al nivel de tu joven primo, y quizás incluso llegues a enseñarle una o dos cosas."**

Revitalizada por las palabras de su sifu, la pequeña Hyuga se permitió brillar con decisión, no quedaría mal con su maestro, sus hermanos y precisamente con ella misma, guardo la ilusión de que quizás también pudiera presentarles mas adelante a la primera fuente de su inspiración: el alborotador rubiecito que jamás se rendía.

Satisfecho de comprobar que su bisnieta se preparaba para buscar mejorar bajo su guía, ahora Roshi se permitió pensar en ese otro ser querido que hacia tanto tiempo dejo de ver, el joven que era la alegría y orgullo de su segundo nieto Hizashi.

"**(ah, mi tigrillo Neji, desearía tenerte aquí a lado de tu prima, aleccionándolos juntos como debió haber sido entonces, sin embargo, mi pequeño valor Hyuga, no tienes nada que probarme de tu capacidad, solo que te falta aprender el significado de la verdadera humildad, y de eso que llamas tercamente tu destino fatal.**

**Ya pronto, recibirás RESPUESTAS junto con la herencia que tú y Hinata merecen por derecho, ¡La sabiduría que rodea al Santo dorado de libra!… je… ¿porque no dejo de recordar que tienes la cabellera castaña como yo solía llevarla?, en verdad llore cuando te vi cuan pequeño eras entonces con esos mechones cafés poco comunes en tu familia, tu bisabuela y tu abuelo te hubieran adorado solo por eso.)"**

El infante Dragón violeta solo permaneció atento ante toda la conversación, cuando su adoptada Imoutosan volteo hacia él con una mirada decidida, le sonrió en asentimiento, pero ahora le preocupaba que su anciano maestro se sustraía cada vez mas seguido en profundas meditaciones, y al parecer todo relacionado con la peculiar familia de su hermanita, de los cuales solo había escuchado de su padre, su madre, su tío y su primo mayor, quizás no seria prudente, pero se propuso preguntarle después a su sensei que era todo eso del Souke y el Bouke que conformaba a los Hyuga y porque el interés en ellos.

Hinata mientras tanto, reflexiono que debía hacer las preguntas que quemaban su curiosidad, si pensaba que era penoso, hizo a un lado eso y hablo con su sensei.

"**Roshi sensei, tal vez sea tonto de mi parte, pero... ¿Qué es ese poder del Cosmo que Uds hacen arder? ¿Qué son en sí ustedes los Santos o Caballeros de Athena? ¿Y quien es Athena?"**

Ahora le toco a Shiryu poner cara de extrañeza, por muy joven que fuera su hermanita, ya Debía haber sido instruida sobre la leyenda de la diosa a quien los santos servían, porque era del conocimiento general, en especial de todos los practicantes del arte marcial de este **mundo** sobre la identidad de los Caballeros.

Roshi por el contrario, miro con paciencia a su bisnieta, comprendía que no solo por ser de otra realidad ignorara todo lo relacionado con la casta de guerreros sagrados a la que pertenecía, sino que Sarutobi cumplió con su pedido de que su biografía y características junto con las hazañas que el Caballero del Tigre realizo en el mundo ninja, no fueran aleccionados del todo a las jóvenes generaciones de Konoha, sino hasta que él mismo le avisara que lo hiciera, además de que era obvio que los Hyuga no le hablarían a sus niños de él, porque no les hacia gracia la relación que tenían con el sabio anciano.

"**bien pequeña, empezare por decirte que todo eso es parte de las principales leyendas propias de esta TIERRA, las cuales dicen que cuando el mundo y toda la humanidad se encuentren en grave peligro, amenazados por la maldad de dioses malignos, demonios del inframundo e incluso la de hombres malvados que busquen acabarle, tendrán por enemigos a los guardianes de la justicia.**

**siempre al llamado de Athena, la diosa de la guerra y la sabiduría, aparecerán los valerosos Caballeros del zodiaco para defenderles hasta con la vida, quienes son los Santos guardianes del santuario de Grecia donde nuestra diosa y protectora nace reencarnando cada 200 años en un bebe, donde regirá y guiara a sus Caballeros que son nombrados por las armaduras que portan después de haber demostrado ser dignos de ello, además que pelean bajo la protección de su constelación guardiana del zodiaco, que forman parte del gran manto de estrellas que cubren los cielos.**

**Ella ama a los hombres y a toda la creación, y por eso se ofrece como su protectora, ganándose la lealtad de sus santos, los cuales sacrificaran todo en su ser para ayudarle a vencer el mal."**

Hinata quedo prendada de la historia que le había sido revelada, previamente escucho leyendas anteriores de deidades femeninas en voz de los mayores, pero hasta la misma Amaterasu, la diosa de los cielos, parecía palidecer ante Athena, pues muy pocas diosas se proclamaban defensoras de la humanidad, y convocando a formar tal casta de guerreros para protegerla.

"**Athena sama". _**Musito con veneración mientrasSu joven mente se lleno de imágenes fantásticas, de valerosos guerreros en brillantes armaduras, mas bellas que las que llego a ver en los samuráis, todos como uno solo, arrojándose sin miedo, contra oscuras sombras y terroríficos seres, visionando entre ellos a Shiryu, y al final la efigie brillante y solemne de la diosa que acababa de conocer.

"**y entonces, ese poder que tienen, el Cosmo, ¿es mas fuerte que el chakra?"**

"**La única diferencia entre el Chakra de un Ninja y el Cosmo de un Santo es en la forma de enfocarlo.**_ contesto eruditamente Roshi._**En si parten de la misma fuerza, ya que todos los seres lo poseemos, pues todo es energía en la creación, en cada ser vivo, incluso en lo que parece inerte, es aquello que los hombres hemos definido como energía espiritual, Chi, Ki o como tu la conoces: chakra, acumulándose y circulando a través de todo nuestro ser, ya sea por los puntos tenketsu o los canales sandavi, pues es el soplo divino que nos permite existir, y si logramos dominarlo, templarlo y manipularlo con armonía a través de la unión con la energía corporal, nos permite a los guerreros lograr proezas inimaginables para los que son ignorantes de este conocimiento. **

**Los ninja como principal ejemplo, usan esa base en el manejo del chakra para toda la gama de técnicas de combate que se requieren en su corriente, Taijutsu, Ninjutsu y Genjutsu, pero hay muchas mas practicas que incluso ellos desconocen, y uno de ellas es precisamente el total manejo y manifestación del Cosmo, que consiste en despertarlo como una tercera energía mas que se unirá a nuestro ser para fortalecerlo, la técnica tal cual si es dominada por los Caballeros del zodiaco, mi pequeña. **

**Quienes saben que es el Cosmo, lo definen como el poder letárgico que nace junto con todos nosotros, una manifestación de energía santificada hecha de la misma esencia que emana de las propias constelaciones cuyas estrellas forman los signos zodiacales de bestias sagradas, héroes legendarios y objetos milenarios, incluso junto con los planetas que nos rigen, ya que es parte de nuestras creencias que toda esa energía astrológica influyen en nosotros ya sea para mejorar o caer, pues ese es el legado que nos ha dado Kamisama, el gran maestro. **

**El Santo entonces fortalece a voluntad su enorme poder de Cosmo interior, que seria exactamente el chakra espiritual y corporal ya unidos, sincronizándolo seguidamente con la fuerza exterior del Cosmo de su constelación guardián, haciendo que estas potencias se eleven en completa armonía y lograr entonces el poder mas grande de todos, alcanzar mas allá de los siete sentidos, con el cual se dice los Caballeros mas fuertes parten el cielo con un simple gesto, ****rasgan la tierra con un puño y destrozan rocas sin esfuerzo moviéndose incluso a la velocidad del pensamiento, pues manifiestan la fuerza con la que se puede destruir los átomos de todo lo existente."**

Nuevamente la heredera del Souke quedo fascinada por esa información, jamás soñó en su corta vida que algo así fuera posible, pero después de ver las batallas previas, no le quedaba ninguna duda de lo que le hablaba el ermitaño, solo se cuestiono, el porque jamás sus mayores, o en la academia, le hubieran enseñado de semejante prodigio, considero que en verdad los Caballeros podían rivalizar e incluso superar por mucho a los ninjas.

El guardián de los 5 picos mientras tanto, se rio en su mente un poco del pensamiento de su bisnieta, ya que sabia de primera persona del poderío que podían alcanzar los shinobis, quienes no temerían una guerra con los Caballeros, igualmente le conmovió la emoción que embargaba a su protegida, y dio los siguientes pasos para asegurar que la pequeña Hyuga, vislumbrara lo que obtendría bajo su guía.

"**Aunque quizás a un Caballero se le dificulte aprender ninjitsu, dado las diferencias de enfoque, para una Kunoichi en formación como tu, mi niña, el aprender a usar el Cosmo se te facilitara, ya que así vigorizarás tu Chakra con el de tu constelación, que es la del Dragón."**

"**¿soy protegida de la constelación del Dragón?"**_pregunta emocionada Hinata, apretando sus manitas en un gesto de ansiedad alegre.

"**exacto, así como Shiryu"**_ contesta benévolo el anciano, ahora era su discípulo quien sonrió abiertamente, contagiado por la excitación de la chiquilla, y ambos pudieron jurar que observaron como la constelación de Drako brillo en el horizonte a pesar de que casi era el mediodía.

**("y también Neji sabrá a través de ti que por el derecho** **que le otorga** **el sagrado lugar** **Yuan-shitian-zong, conocido como los 5 picos de Rozan, que el otro espíritu guardián que aquí existe, el del Tigre, lo escogió a él")_ **medito con profundidad Roshi, emocionado por lo que vendría.

_**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**_

¿Cómo definir apenas todo lo que vivió en estos primeros 6 días? Hinata jamás creyó que existiera tal potencial en su ser, aunque aun le tocaban los ejercicios básicos, eran por si solos agotadores:

Mantener su concentración en el agua para flotar sobre ella al practicar sus katas, buscar golpearla como si de sólidos maderos se tratara, practicar también su técnica de puño gentil contra verdaderos troncos, agilizar sus reflejos con practicas sencillas cada vez mas elaboradas, todo eso hacia Hinata entrenando en Rozan, además de mejorar su condición física al saltar entre ríos y acantilados, claro estaba, bajo la segura protección de su adoptado hermano.

del cual notaba que su fuerza de ataque que aprendía, era como un poder magnético que rechazaba empujando aun al elemento liquido, por eso era tan devastadora el Rozan shoryu ha, pues al lograr golpear incluso el agua, no habría ningún ser u objeto ya sea solido o dúctil que pudiera resistirlo, Hinata ya quería dominarla y ver como seria su propia manifestación del sagrado animal que era su guardián, en verdad ya quería ser como Shiryu, pero de igual manera se preguntaba si por ella misma podría desarrollar su propio ataque combinándolo con la base en movimientos circulares del Jyuken.

Ambos quedaban en cada sesión extenuados por las prácticas, pero calculaba que solo un reducido grupo de los chicos de su clase podrían soportarlas sin caer desfallecidos, y por supuesto, Naruto sobresaldría entre ellos, Hinata estaba segura que su admirado compañero haría como siempre lo imposible con tal de alcanzar y superar al Dragón violeta.

sin embargo, notaba la diferencia que había en las disciplinas que le tocaban a Shiryu por ser de un rango superior, las palizas que el maestro le aplicaba a su hermano, aunque el venerable ermitaño se mantenía sentado sobre su roca, eran en verdad inquietantes, pues el muchacho al ser lanzado por los brillantes y duros ataques magnéticos en forma de Dragón, ya sea contra el piso o sobre la superficie áspera de las rocas, eran impactos que debían ser mas que suficiente para conseguirle tener todos los huesos de su ser rotos, y aun así, el joven novicio se levantaba, aun lastimado y rasguñado, pero con su fortalecido cuerpo a base de constancia, se sobreponía resistiendo todo ese daño, recuperándose con una tenacidad inquebrantable para continuar contraatacando al sabio mentor.

En algún momento que su camisa se desgarro por la espalda, Hinata juro haberle visto ahí la imagen borrosa del tatuaje de un Dragón, la cual desapareció sin explicación alguna.

Ya concluida la actividad de ese día, por fin toco antes de la cena un reconfortante baño que Shun-rei preparo para sus hermanos, precisamente las dos jovencitas ya estaban sumergidas en el ancho estanque enfundadas cada una en una larga toalla, Hinata admiro como el ahora pelo suelto de su hermana brillaba en toda su humilde belleza, de nuevo considero en dejarse crecer el cabello hasta ese largo.

"**¿Te gusta el agua Hinata chan?"**

"**Si Shun-rei oneesan, muy calientita."**

"**me alegra, ah y Shiryu nisan, ¿Qué te parece a ti?"**_ pregunta la joven anfitriona, volteando hacia un abochornado muchacho que les daba la espalda al enjabonarse, asegurándose de paso que su toalla estuviera firme en su cintura.

"**Esta bien, mas que perfecto, pero… ¿es correcto que yo este aquí?...digo, no preferirían mejor estar ustedes solas.**

"**Para nada, verdad Hinata san."**

"**Aja, pero Shiryu nisan, ¿Por qué te ves muy colorado?**

"**eto…el calor eso debe ser"**_ contesta de prisa el pequeño novicio, sin entender porque ahora se sentía tan incomodo con la situación, pues él y Shun-rei siempre habían compartido la hora del baño desde que llego a Rozan, pero ahora se percibía algo diferente, y no era que la presencia de Hinata importunara o algo así, solo que de alguna manera ella hizo reflexionar a Shiryu sobre un detalle que no le había puesto ninguna atención, y se trataba del hecho, de que era el único varón en este cuarto.

Esto lo hizo sentirse inquieto, como si cometiera una falta grave, pero no estaba seguro de cual era, se pregunto si tenia algo que ver con eso que leyó ya hace un momento pasado en el estudio del maestro durante sus lecciones de lectura, pues en uno de tantos pergaminos encontró eso que llamaban pubertad, de lo cual por el lenguaje tan complicado, no lo comprendió del todo.

Solo entendía que llegado el instante, él y sus compañeros del orfanato, así como Shun-rei y Hinata, dejarían de ser niños al paso del tiempo, llegando a una etapa intermedia para después convertirse en adultos.

Notando como su propio físico y el de su primera hermana ya estaban cambiando paulatinamente, se reprendió a sí mismo por remarcarse sobre todo, de que Shun-rei se veía cada vez mas redonda en algunas partes de su anatomía, su confusión no le dejaba tranquilo, y en verdad considero que era mejor salir del lugar y permitirle a las dos jovencitas tener el espacio para ellas.

Su reflexión fue rota, cuando las suaves manos de la chiquilla china se posaron en su magullada espalda para ayudarle a enjabonarla más, a la vista de esos ojos negros como la noche, que lo hechizaron desde que los conoció, se sintió de alguna forma confortado, pues vislumbro que la inocente relación con Shun-rei, jamás seria disuelta.

Considerando zanjado el asunto, se permitió por fin relajarse, pero en verdad casi pega un brinco cuando las manitas de Hinata fueron las que a continuación le tallaron sus omóplatos, volteo desconcertado con un rubor intenso que solo extraño a la infanta con los orbes de luna, pero que se mantuvo tallando la marcada espalda, cuya dureza le recordó al de los duros maderos con los que entrenaba, Shun-rei mientras tanto considero divertida la escena, y se alegro de haber permitido a su hermanita seguir con la labor que había iniciado.

"**Hinata Imoutosan, no es necesario que se moleste"_ **dijo el apenado niño, y no supo porque, pero se imagino que si en el hogar de Hinata se enteraran de esta pequeña circunstancia, mas de uno querrían arrancarle a él la salea, si se los permitiera por supuesto.

"**¿Por qué? ¿Acaso lo estoy haciendo mal Shiryu nisan?"_** pregunto la heredera Hyuga, deseando no haber cometido algún error al querer atender a su hermano mayor, pero poco imaginaba la ironía de lo que pasaba aquí, una pequeña perteneciente a una de las cunas nobles entre los clanes de Konoha, casi una princesa enjabonando la espalda de un joven huérfano rescatado de la miseria.

Bastantes se escandalizaría de semejante tontería, pero eso no importaba a los chicos ahí reunidos, las diferencias de clases quedaban disueltas ante la sincera hermandad surgida del peligro que los había unido, y quienes poco se imaginaban que lo probarían incontables veces en el futuro.

Shiryu decidió entonces no hacer mas complicado algo tan sencillo, y sonriéndole a su hermanita, le agradeció su solicitud – **"por supuesto que no, Hinata san, lo haces bastante bien, perdona si parecí algo tonto, pero te pido que comprendas que ser dos veces un hermano mayor es bastante nuevo para mi" **

"**ah, que bueno, Shiryu nisan, y en mi opinión, como hermano mayor, también lo haces bastante bien" **

Shun-rei no pudo reprimir unas risitas por lo que observaba, claro que no eran de burla, sino al notar que la influencia que ambos niños estaban intercambiando, tenía cada vez más consecuencias en sus caracteres.

Hinata continuo con su labor, cada vez se daba mas cuenta de cómo de marcada con cicatrices estaba la espalda de Shiryu, parecerían las huellas de un cruel abuso, pero notaba que las que consideraba mas añejas iban desapareciendo hasta casi ser imperceptibles, lo que probaba que aunque era duro el entrenamiento que impartía el sabio anciano, jamás tenia la intención de terminar medio matándolo, o endurecerlo a través de sádicos adiestramientos para con el muchacho, a diferencia de la visión de otros maestros, y el hecho de que ninguna queja salía de los labios del joven novicio, era prueba de que estaba de acuerdo con su régimen.

"**hermano, ¿te duele?"**

Shiryu giro su rostro de nuevo, conmovido por la genuina preocupación en la vocecita de la niña **_"claro que duele, Imoutosan. Pero nada de que molestarse pues puedo soportarlo"**

"**me alegro nisan, pero, hace un momento en el entrenamiento Creí ver un Dragón tatuado en tu espalda."**

"**¿En serio? Shunrei me lo menciono alguna vez, y lo único que me contesto el maestro que es una prueba de mi crecimiento como Caballero Dragón, ya que su espíritu se manifiesta de esa manera en mí".**

"**¡oooh!, me pregunto si en mí también se manifestará en mi espalda, para entonces ¿me avisarían si la pueden ver?" **

"**eto…si es así, creo que Shun-rei es quien tendrá que decírtelo"**

Concluyo Shiryu, para ya no hacer mas largo la hora del baño, en verdad tenia su agradable dificultad ser un hermano mayor para la pequeña oji-perla, eso sin imaginarse aun que le seguiría lo mas complicado, ¿acaso seria mas fácil tener como hermanos solo chicos? Algo como la relación de Ikky y Shun, Poco sabía el Dragón violeta que posteriormente lo averiguaría muy pronto y que quizás se replantearía esa pregunta más de una vez.

"**¿Caballero Dragón? ¡Ese será el titulo de Shiryu nisan? Suena fantástico, me gusta"**

"**así es Imoutosan,**_le contesto Shun-rei_** aunque aun será de la clase de los santos de bronce, a pesar de eso, él buscara subir de rango"**

Sumergiéndose en el agua, solo se concreto a oír la siguiente inocente plática de sus hermanas, mañana seria otro día, y se cuestiono de que si Seiya, Hyoga, Ikky, Shun y los demás tendrían una suerte igual a la suya de haber dado con una nueva familia como en la que se encontraba, deseo de todo corazón que así fuera, pero era difícil asegurarlo, dado que algunas zonas de entrenamiento, en especial las que le toco a los dos hermanos, eran en verdad terribles, donde todos y cada uno de ellos buscaban envestir las armaduras de bronce del Pegaso, el Cisne, el Fénix, Andrómeda, el Unicornio entre otras, ya llegaría el día en que se rencontrarían todos, y quizás presentarles a sus hermanas, solo el tiempo lo dirá.

Ocurrió que en el tercer día, para sorpresa de todos, que al ser testigo del coraje del joven ante su viacrucis, cuando su Dragón naciente choco contra el mas poderoso de Roshi siendo cancelado, el espíritu de la heredera del Souke, mostro el mismo calor que sintió cuando el bisabuelo le ayudo en su escape de los plagiarios, una manifestación de color esmeralda surgió como emanación incandescente de la pequeña, al mismo tiempo que el espíritu del Dragón se revelaba a través de su joven avatar, sus ojos violáceos tomaron una tonalidad única, incluso apareciendo una pupila felina en ellos, y en vez de ser rodeados por las conocidas venas extendidas, un tatuaje ligero, como de escamas de Dragón, se dibujaron como exótica mascara enmarcando la nueva fuerza ocular que había surgido en ella.

Fue demasiado para Hinata que se desvaneció, abrigada en la visión de un gran Dragón de escamas resplandecientes cobijándola entre su largo cuerpo, Shiryu corrió desde la distancia que se encontraba para sujetar a tiempo a la niña antes de que ella tocara el duro piso siquiera, con su adoptada hermana ya a salvo, dedico una admirada mirada a su maestro, quien correspondió de la misma manera, pues eso que demostró inconscientemente la chiquilla era el poder del Cosmo que se mantenía latente en ella, definitivamente la infanta Hyuga estaba mas que bendecida, pues ella a través de su constelación había logrado despertar un limite de sangre que solo Akisame alcanzo en su momento, ¡el poder del Ojo del Dragón Hyuga! llamado por su descubridor Ryūga me Ryoko no kyugan.

Shun-rei simplemente no dio crédito a sus ojos, pero razono que su Imoutosan llegaría a ser una guerrera asombrosa de su casta, una Kunoichi maravillosa de gran poderío.

Tiempo después, La joven con los ojos de luna, despertó en la cama de su habitación, la suavidad de las manos de Shun-rei se sentía apoyada en su frente, y la distinguió junto con su atento hermano y el sabio ermitaño.

Se pregunto lo que había pasado, pues solo el sueño del Drago'n estaba presente en sus recuerdos, Roshi se le acerco para revelarle las impresionantes novedades.

"**tranquila mi pequeña, nada malo ha ocurrido, solo que presentaste algo completamente inesperado que ni yo pude prever."**

"**eto…¿de que se trata maestro?"_ **pregunto ansiosa la pequeña oji-perla, presintiendo algo grandioso.

"**se trata mi niña, de una fuerza ocular que se definiría como la siguiente fase de tu línea de sangre: el Byakugan. **

**Esta es mas avanzada en cuanto a rango de visión y escaneo, tu abuelo Akisame Hyuga fue el único que lo manifestó y lo bautizo Ryuga me Ryoku no kyugan, (el poder del ojo del Dragón Hyuga) en verdad estoy asombrado mi pequeña, y te aseguro que él estaría más que orgulloso de ti."**

Hinata sintió arder sus mejillas de la emoción, el hecho de que ella, la vergüenza del Souke se igualara con la leyenda del clan Hyuga, la hizo sentir por fin lo que era estar orgullosa.

"**Sin embargo, mi pequeña Hyuga**_ hablo Roshi con serio acento_** el hecho de que te desvanecieras es aviso de que tu cuerpo aun no tiene las suficientes reservas de chakra para que puedas dominarlo, y como ya deben habértelo aleccionado en la academia, querida chiquilla, debes de saber que el abusar de tu fuerza vital es peligroso, y mas al utilizar técnicas avanzadas de este tipo."**

La emoción fue cortada, nuevamente se sintió indigna, pero la gentil mano de Shun-rei la sujeto con ánimo, para darle a entender que aun no se había terminado, además que Shiryu le dio la conocida mirada severa pero gentil, la misma que le dedico durante su primera platica en el rio remarcándole que ambos aun eran novicios.

Y así era, Roshi agradeció a sus protegidos el no permitirle a su heredera decaer, porque aun faltaba que ella supiera la mejor parte.

"**no debes desanimarte joven Kunoichi, porque aun eres como un pajarillo que todavía le falta emplumar mas sus alas para poder volar, y en este mismo momento estas labrándote el camino para lograrlo, por lo que tienes que seguir los siguientes y muy importantes pasos, los cuales debes de cumplir rigurosamente, ¿de acuerdo Hinata?"**

"**si…si maestro… ¿de que se tratan?, me advocare a realizarlos"**

"**principalmente, con calma aprende primero a perfeccionar tu Byakugan, yo no puedo enseñarte como, así que será bajo la enseñanza de tus mentores Hyuga, me parece que aun ni siquiera puedes usarle del todo, ¿verdad? Debido a tu edad, al dominarlo junto con tu fuerza que se ira incrementando con el Cosmo, lograras a su debido tiempo el nivel necesario para la siguiente fase que será manifestar tu Ryuga me Ryoku no kyugan, el cual hasta que no termines con el Byakugan, no deberás utilizarlo jamás, pues te dejaría indefensa en el peligro, debes sellarlo hasta entonces, pero te aseguro, ningún Hyuga tendrá lo que tu ya posees."**

La heredera del Souke asintió decidida, debería echar mano de mucha paciencia, pero el final valdría la pena, en ese momento razono sobre el nombre de la técnica.

"**eto… sensei Roshi, ¿Por qué mi abuelo la llamo Ryuga me ryoku no kyugan? Parece un trabalenguas.**

"**jejejeje…precisamente mi pequeña luz, es un juego de palabras con la que retozó Akisame, que gustaba de la poesía y la escritura, pudo haberla llamado quizás combinando el apellido de tu clan, Hyuga anteponiendo en su lugar la palabra Ryu(Dragón), la complemento con el Byakugan, quedándose con las oraciones Kugan, y poniendo la palabra Ryoku(poder), logrando esta curiosa conjunción, los ancianos de esa época detestaban el nombre por considerarlo degradante al afectar la originalidad de su fonética y etimología. Pero Akisame siempre se carcajeo de ellos, incluso recitando improvisados poemas en sus alegatos, y lo único que consintió fue que al invocarla se quedara como Ryuga me Ryokyugan."**

Hinata rió de imaginarse esa escena, siempre que le hablaban del abuelo, solo era para decirle porque fue el más grandioso ninja de su época, casi la mano derecha de Tobirama, el segundo Hokage, pero de solo figurarlo haciendo rabiar a sus superiores, era algo por lo que en verdad deseaba haberlo conocido, quizás le diría las mismas palabras de aliento que el maestro, pero ¿porque Otosan no era como él? era obvio para ella que ambos, su padre y su tío lo extrañaban, y aun así no continuaron del todo su legado.

"**¿Entonces?, sensei Roshi, solo tengo que fortalecerme mas, mucho mas para lograr por fin dominar esta herencia de mi abuelo, demo… ¿en verdad creen que lo lograre?"**

"**Por supuesto **– intervino Shiryu antes de que su maestro contestara_ **debes saber Hinata san, que yo en un principio, al empezar con el adiestramiento del maestro, estuve a punto de claudicar porque me cansaba muy rápido, y eso que no deje de practicar lo que mis padres me aleccionaron, aun así, no tenia la fuerza suficiente, eso claro en el pasado, porque como tú, me negué a rendirme, así que Imoutosan, en mi opinión estas en tu camino de conseguirlo, debes continuar de esa manera."**

Fue lo que dijo Shiryu para acabar de reanimar a la chiquilla, aunque el mismo también ya quería ver eso que llamaban Byakugan y Ryuga me Ryoku no kyugan que manifestaría su hermana, poderes de línea de sangre que solo poseían los clanes ninja, en verdad que su clan familiar no era cualquier cosa.

Hinata miro de nuevo con devoción a sus adoptados hermanos, ese aliento que le transmitían no seria en vano, se volvería mas fuerte para decir con orgullo, que ella era la hermana del Dragón, ojala y también Naruto kun lograra conocerlo, ella se propuso que haría lo posible para que eso sucediera, porque en verdad el chico que la inspiro tanto en la academia, también le hacia falta un hermano como Shiryu.

Roshi miro con beneplácito todo esto, sus pupilos maduraban en cuanto a su advocación a su entrenamiento, era momento de irles revelando más datos que les serian útiles, en especial a la joven Kunoichi.

"**bien dicho los dos, permítanme decirles lo siguiente, A veces ocurre que el cuerpo de un Caballero es demasiado débil, a tal grado que quizás no logre manifestar el Cosmo por completo, porque al hacerlo morirá, pero si se logra fortalecerlo en cambio, a través de ciertos ejercicios acondicionadores, puede tal vez sobrepasar esa desventaja, es lo que has estado haciendo hasta ahora Shiryu, por eso la densidad de tu cuerpo, tus músculos y tus huesos se han incrementado para resistir ataques que matarían a cualquier otro mortal que no tuviera el acondicionamiento de los Santos, además que los Caballeros de Athena, logran por el poder del Cosmo que sus sistema inmunológico y de sanación sea superior al de un humano ordinario.**

**Yo mismo he diseñado una serie de rutinas y masajes del tipo jiatsu que pueden ayudar en ese caso, complementando con el entrenamiento para ir fortaleciendo no solo tu cuerpo exterior, sino también zonas vitales de la parte interior, ¿te interesa esto mi pequeña? Puedes después mostrárselos a tus compañeros de la academia, lo cual les servirá en el futuro."**

Hinata observo de nuevo con devoción a su familia adoptada, asintiendo con decisión, así como su hermano seria el Caballero Dragón, ella se volvería una Kunoichi digna, y ¿porque no?, alguien que transmitiría a sus compañeros Ninja estos tesoros que estaba aprendiendo.

_**SNSNSNSNSNNSNSNNSNSNSNSNS**_

En el quinto día, Para ambos jóvenes fue difícil considerar que la niña, enfrentara a continuación al maestro en una practica de adiestramiento, pero Roshi fue lo suficiente suave, solo para mostrarle a Hinata lo básico en un combate, Shun-rei fue aleccionada en la misma forma en su momento, pero ella misma corroboraba que Hinata ya la había sobrepasado, aun así el sabio le mostro a la joven novicia, como y de que manera hubiera muerto en ciertos movimientos que aplico mal, Hinata estuvo a punto de deprimirse por ello, pero siendo que el anciano con una voz neutral pero animadora, la insto a continuar, lograron que ella se aplicara sin temor a las siguientes rutinas donde por breves momentos su Byakugan se abría por instantes, junto con su cosmo al rememorar la oración que le dio el bisabuelo.

Para Shiryu y Shun-rei, eran inquietantes como se veían temibles esos dulces ojos con forma de lunas, cuando al manifestarse la Llamada técnica del ojo blanco, sus sienes se llenaban de esas hinchadas venas al momento que la apacible mirada se endurecía, escaneando su alrededor como lo haría un halcón, pero procuraron no hacérselo notar a su acogida hermanita, quien al fin y al cabo, no dejaría de ser jamás la jovencita gentil que los había adoptado.

Por igual, el solo recordar que precisamente por esa increíble cualidad de sus ojos, había sido arrancada de su seno familiar, les hacia sentirse inquietos con una mezcla de furia y confusión, pues les parecía que su barrera de sangre era en verdad demasiado pesado para ella.

_**SNSNSNSNSN**_

En su primera batalla contra Shiryu, al sexto día, ella se moría de miedo, sabia que el muchacho jamás le haría daño, pero conociendo su capacidad, era suficiente para sentirse amedrentada, además de que el tamaño de Shiryu, casi rivalizaba con la de chicos que ya habían logrado su graduación al grado Genin.

(nota, Shiryu a esta edad de 10 años, tiene la estatura casi como la del Naruto de 12 años, por eso los adultos lo llaman enano).

Condescendiente, el Dragón violeta le recordó a la oji perla que en este momento, solo era practica, y que únicamente seria mas rudo con ella, cuando ella misma se lo marcara, y así fue.

Los golpes que debieron conectar en la minúscula humanidad de la niña, se frenaban a escasos centímetros de su ser, en cambio, los ataques de Hinata si eran permitidos por el novicio para que hicieran contacto en su cuerpo mas grande, notando el aspirante a Caballero como esas suaves palmadas fortalecidas paulatinamente por el Cosmo, cada vez le escocían mas con un dolor inconcebible, como la picadura de enfurecidas abejas.

Y tal si en verdad fuera como una, la pequeña kunoichi se escabullía de sus golpes con una agilidad que mejoraba cada vez mas, a tal grado que evocaba una ligera hoja que baila con el viento al esquivar sus golpes, por lo que paulatinamente se convertía en un blanco difícil de seguir, a partir de ahí, ambos acabaron disfrutando de estas sesiones donde se enfrentaban sus estilos.

llego el día que su adoptada hermanita con su Byakugan apenas abierto, le hizo la advertencia, que no le dejara conectarle ningún golpe, y lo comprobó el Dragón violeta, por que ella con 5 palmadas le entumeció los brazos, pegándole sin cerrar del todo los vitales puntos tenketsu, para que acto seguido, Hinata apoyara sus dos palmas contra su pecho, un movimiento que había visto aplicar a Neji y a su padre, arrojándolo con la fuerza suficiente contra una pared rocosa a sus espaldas, Shiryu recuperando el aliento, quedo entonces fascinado con las posibilidades, y no fue difícil para él imaginarse, ser vapuleado por el Jyuken de su Imoutosan en un futuro no tan lejano.

Después de la emoción del ataque logrado, Hinata por un momento se angustio de quizás haberse pasado, pero al ver como el alto niño sacudiendo el adolorido brazo, se levantaba sonriéndole en aprobación dándole a comprender que aun no estaba vencido, Hinata considero que debería pedir mas entrenamiento del puño gentil, pues quería averiguar que tan efectivo serian técnicas como el de los 64 golpes divinos contra el duro físico y Gouken de su hermano, quien compartía con ella esa ansiedad de ver hasta donde llegarían.

Shun-rei por su lado solo sonreía con resignación, pues muy a su pesar, de nuevo la comida seria encontrada fría, pues todos llegarían tarde para consumirla, pero el ver en acción a sus hermanos le hacia considerar que bien valía la pena.

Roshi por su lado observaba complacido la danza que ejecutaban sus dos jóvenes Dragones, y sintió la aprobación de su maestro, junto con los antiguos guerreros de Rozan e incluso de Shen wo, quienes en su momento juraron lealtad a Athena como caballeros de libra, al igual que los sagrados espíritus del Tigre y el Dragón de la antigua ecuación del ying-yan, todos juntos dieron su aprobación al coraje de los novicios, anhelosos también de conocer quienes mas recibirían este milenario legado.

_**SNSNSNNSNSNNSNSNSNNSNNSNS**_

9 días después.

"**maestro, necesito bajar al pueblo por varios objetos que ya nos hacen falta"**

Aviso Shun-rei al sabio ermitaño mientras ambos observaban como Shiryu reducía con golpes en forma de espada de sus endurecidas palmas a un grueso tronco en pedazos de leño, mientras Hinata aplaudía de emoción, quien al voltear hacia su hermana y verla cargar diversas bolsas vacías, comprendió que ella partiría por las compras que cada determinado tiempo hacia.

Se acerco solicita, ya que sentía era su deber ayudar a su hermana mayor, pero se planto con respeto al maestro para pedirle su aprobación_ "**Roshi sensei, ya que nos toca descanso del entrenamiento, ¿es posible que acompañe a neesan en sus compras?"**

Shun-rei solo miro expectante, en verdad quería llevar a Hinata en esta pequeña excursión, pero solo si su protector daba el visto bueno.

No tuvieron que esperar mucho, pues la venia fue dada sin mucha ceremonia, Roshi sonrió mas abiertamente cuando las emocionadas chiquillas se tomaron de la mano siguiendo una vereda que las llevaría a su objetivo.

Se despidieron con prisa de Shiryu, el joven dragón violeta les correspondió, pero aunque continuo con su dura labor, un viento helado le produjo intranquilidad, y siguió con sus preocupados ojos a sus dos hermanas.

"**¿Inquieto, shiryu?"**_pregunto con voz apacible el viejo maestro.

Shiryu asintió con la cabeza, mientras dirigía de nuevo su mirada a las dos figuras que se adentraban en el camino boscoso.

"**confía en ellas y confía en tus instintos"**_ concluyo Roshi, sabiendo que él no tendría que intervenir en lo que sucedería después.

_**SNSNSNSNS**_

Al seguir avanzando, Hinata disfruto de todas las melodías que se conjugaban de las montañas, en verdad Rozan era un lugar extraordinario por las maravillas que no dejaba de mostrarle.

Cuando metros adelante divisaron un gran abismo, la heredera del Souke no podía creer la ubicación del poblado que por primera vez iba a visitar, pues se hallaba en el fondo de un valle boscoso, que se veía minúsculo por la altura en que ambas se encontraban.

"**que tal, Hinata san, ¿verdad que no te imaginabas que viviéramos en la parte mas alta de los picos?"**_ pregunto divertida Shun-rei ante la admiración de la oji-perla.

"**Su…¡Sugoy neesan!...eto…¿Cómo vamos a bajar hasta ahí?"_**le toco preguntar a la emocionada niña, que por un momento perdió el miedo natural a las alturas.

"**hay medios, Hinata san, veras, hay mas personas viviendo en las partes mas bajas de estas montañas, pero entre todos se construyo un mecanismo para bajar y subir, ven te lo mostrare"**

Así lo hicieron las dos jovencitas, hasta que llegaron ante la saliente del abismo donde se encontraba un curioso aparato que recordaba a una enorme canastilla, asegurada por grandes poleas por donde se pasaban gruesas cuerdas que terminaban conectadas a un poste, del cual se veían mas engranes y curiosos aditamentos.

Hinata jamás escucho de tal sistema de transporte, pero si el temor le quiso hacer dudar, lo dejo de lado al ver la confianza en la que su hermana mayor se introdujo a la canastilla, siguió su ejemplo y se le unió en el interior, Shun-rei satisfecha le mostro la palanca que se debía accionar y así, el rustico elevador bajo en forma vertical con una suavidad comparable al de cualquier juego de los parques.

En el descenso pareciera como si nuevos mundos se abrieran ante sus ojos perlados, pues Hinata vio como metros mas abajo en las cordilleras del acantilado descomunal, mas chozas con sus habitantes seguían con la rutina de sus vidas, muchos de ellos dedicaron afectuosos saludos a Shun-rei, dando a entender a Hinata que ella era muy conocida por sus esporádicos viajes al pueblo.

Y admiro como otros jóvenes y adultos bajaban no solo en elevadores como el de ellas, pues con ayuda de cuerdas algunos estaban dejándose caer como si se trataran de consumados acróbatas, logrando proezas que solo los Ninjas podían alcanzar, al corresponderle el saludo a ella y a Shun-rei, la joven Hyuga disfruto del momento, tantas cosas iba conociendo fuera del ambiente de su hermético clan.

Vio el valor de cómo los recolectores de miel, con la ayuda de garrochas, se acercaban a los nidos de enormes abejas para tomar un poco del dulce botín.

También la de habilidosos campesinos, arrancando vacios nidos de golondrina de lugares escarpados en apariencia inaccesibles.

Tantas cosas no dejo de admirar hasta que el carrusel en que se había convertido su viaje toco por fin a su final, suspiro en decepción, pero de inmediato se compuso, pues apenas su nueva aventura empezaba.

Así ambas chiquillas se dirigieron por un camino lleno de arboles, hacia su objetivo, sin saber lo que acontecería después.

Por fin en el mercado, Shun-rei con gran experiencia se encamino a los puestos donde haría sus adquisiciones, Hinata a su lado no podía dejar de mirar el alborotado alrededor, alguna vez vio los mercados de Konoha, pero el de este pueblo era más pintoresco y bullicioso con todos esos olores y colores.

Todo fue agradable hasta algo imprevisto, primero fueron los niños quienes al percatarse de ella y de sus poco comunes ojos, solo se congelaron por un momento de sus juegos y ocupaciones, para mirarla de una manera que la hicieron sentir incomoda, consecutivamente después de los niños, sus padres fueron los que ahora observaban a Hinata, extrañados unos y admirados otros, a continuación los comerciantes y demás transeúntes compartieron en general eso que les parecía algo fuera de lo normal, pues jamás se había sabido que pudieran existir color tan exquisito como la que demostraba las pupilas perla violáceas de la niña.

Hinata se agarro con fuerza del brazo de Shun-rei, quien ensimismada en la lista que debía surtir, fallo en percatarse del pequeño incidente que había ocurrido ante su llegada, miro alrededor las miradas inquisitorias y correspondió con una algo ofendida, se hizo un silencio espeso, que inquietaba a la joven Hyuga, quien se cuestionaba si había sido buena idea el haber bajado.

Fue una vigorosa y afable voz, de la dueña del puesto de pescado, quien corto con el pesado ambiente.

"**ah, Shun-rei querida, por fin has bajado de esos peñascos, tengo tu encargo de las costas en el que convinimos, ¡Pero mira nada mas a quien has traído contigo!, ¡Pero que preciosa muchachita!"**

Ante el amable halago, Hinata se aparto un poco de Shun-rei, la sonrisa franca de la robusta mujer corto de tajo su aprensión, aun así, su recelo de los mirones le seguía provocando incertidumbre.

"**que hermosos son tus ojos chiquita, como lunitas violáceas, jamás había visto unos así, y tal parece que estos impertinentes tampoco, ¡vamos!, ¿que pasa con ustedes? Esa no es forma de mirar a Shun-rei y a su amiguita."**

La muchedumbre se sintió de golpe avergonzada, conviniendo con la mujer, todos se fueron apartando con tímidos saludos para con las niñas, Hinata por fin se sintió tranquila, agradeció a la autoritaria señora su ayuda, quien con una gran sonrisa se dispuso a atenderlas, con la periferia de su vista, la heredera del Souke se percato de cómo unos jovencitos mayores que ella, la seguían observando de lejos, pero con las mejillas coloradas, alcanzo a oír ciertas palabras en mandarín que le parecieron sonar asi: Měilì gūniang, zǐ yuèliàng, _**"la niña linda de la luna violeta"_** se lo tradujo Shun-rei de improviso, sonriendo con simpatía a su hermanita con el rostro mas rojo que le hubiera visto hasta entonces.

"**Hinata san, ella es la señora Guifuren Haino tsung, con ella vengo cuando se apetece comer pescado de la mar, en esta ocasión me consiguió aletas de tiburón, ya veras que buena sopa obtendremos de ello, y Guifuren san, ella es mi nueva hermanita, Hinata san, el maestro Roshi la ha puesto bajo su protección junto a mi y a Shiryu."**

"**Jajajaja, con que es eso, bien, así es pequeña lunita, si de cualquier especie marina se trata déjaselo a Guifuren, tengo contactos con los pescadores mas osados y valientes que conseguirán cualquier presa para mis clientes, en especial para el sabio guardián de los 5 picos de rozan" **

"**eto…domo, gusto en conocerla Guifuren san, mi nombre es Hyuga Hinata, y muchas gracias por lo de hace un momento"**

"**jajajaja, no fue nada querida, disculpa a esta gente, pero comprende que campesinos como nosotros no estamos acostumbrados a niñas hermosas como tú, me parece que eres de Japón, ¿verdad?, por el acento, además que yo misma te hubiera confundido con una chica Coreana, bueno eso es lo de menos, lo importante es que eres conocida de mi cliente mas especial y por lo tanto a partir de ahora, encárgame lo que quieras que veré de suministrarlo."**

La franca amabilidad de la robusta señora se gano por fin a Hinata, pero no tan pronto les fue entregado un envuelto paquete con la requerida carne, cuando un rumor creciente se presento, inquietando a las dos jovencitas.

Al voltear, se confrontaron a una mal encarada anciana, con una apariencia que correspondería bien al de las brujas que aparecían en los relatos de terror, su mirada penetrante las barrio de pies a cabeza, en especial a Hinata, quien escucho que entre los cuchicheos se mencionaba las palabras Hēirén fùnǚ (dama negra), y Wūpó (bruja).

La pequeña Hyuga apretó la mano de Shun-rei, quien enfrentaba a la marchita señora en un duelo de miradas, parecía que no era la primera vez de esto, y poco imaginaba Hinata que así era, pues hace años, con engaños, la mujer hizo que a Shun-rei se le desterrara del valle siendo apenas una bebe, bajo el pretexto de que ella al ser mancha de pecado, debía ser desaparecida, abandonada en la parte mas alta de las montañas para que las fieras dieran cuenta de ella, Roshi dio fin a la maldad de la señora al tomar a la infanta bajo su protección, quien vio frustradas sus ansias de venganza contra la familia de la chiquilla china.

pues décadas atrás, en la batalla perdida de Hades, fue descubierta por los antepasados de esta, como una de los espectros al servicio del dios de la oscuridad, siendo despojada de todas sus pertenencias dejándola en la miseria, y además deformada al perder la gracia concedida por el señor de los infiernos, aunque logro que Shun-rei fuera denegada por su familia, que la abandonaron, el verla con vida le repugnaba, y al advertir a la pequeña de ojos perlados que venia con ella, vislumbro una forma de dañarla y también al caballero de Athena responsable de sus desgracias, la mujer dirigió entonces un huesudo dedo, apuntando como con acusación a la niña de Konoha, y sentencio en voz grave:

"**Esos ojos son malignos, carga la misma mirada de una diablesa de los montes, sólo desgracias traerá al valle, debe ser exterminada"**

"**¡Cierra la boca, Arpía supersticiosa! _**rebatió con furia la señora Guifuren_ **si así fuera el sabio ermitaño no le hubiera dado asilo."**

"**¿sabio llaman a ese blasfemo?, dice ser el guardián del legado de Yuan-shitian-zong, pero el muy traidor le ha jurado lealtad, a esa diosa de las tierras del este"**

"**el sabio Roshi no es quien le juro primero lealtad a Athena, _**fue Shun-rei quien ahora hablo con furor_** el mismísimo Shen woo, fue el primer caballero dragón que se le unió en la batalla contra la oscuridad, y su hijo, el poderoso caballero Naiya, también se inclino ante la diosa, porque fue la única que no dejo sola a la humanidad, mi maestro y protector solo ha continuado lo que los ancestros iniciaron, por lo tanto, si esta niña que acusas de siniestra en verdad lo fuera, un santo de Athena no la protegería en los 5 picos de Rozan."**

Ante semejantes alegatos, la corrompida anciana miro alrededor que las personas ahí reunidas concordaron con lo dicho por Shun-rei y Guifuren, su cruel intención de manipularlos para cometer una barbarie fue cortada de tajo,derrotada se dio la media vuelta sintiendo en su marchito ser, la furia de no haber conseguido sus ambiciones por la derrota de su señor Hades.

La heredera del Souke, respiro aliviada al ya concluir el inquietante escenario, le fue muy difícil el reflexionar que sus únicos ojos, legado de su clan, pudieran considerarse como algo maligno, tanto para sembrar un momentáneo temor en la gente ahí congregada, algo en verdad aterrador que le causo aprensión.

en ese momento recordó que ya había visto miradas como esas antes, ahí en su aldea de Konoha, y dirigidas precisamente a Naruto, no comprendía porque a él le hacían semejante cosa, el haber experimentado brevemente eso por lo que quizás el chico pasaba a diario le dio una visión mas grande de la fortaleza que poseía, porque a pesar de todo, su rubio compañerito nunca dejo de ser el travieso juguetón que jamás se rendía, en cambio ella hubiera sido presa del pánico, que de no ser por su valiente hermana que la defendió con tal coraje, Hinata hubiera sido ahí mismo victima de cosas inimaginables.

Al ver la sonrisa victoriosa de su adoptada hermana mayor, agradeció de nuevo al bisabuelo y a los dioses que le hayan permitido encontrarse con estas personas que ahora eran su nueva familia, abrazo con admiración a su valerosa hermana, y deseo de nuevo, que su compañerito Naruto, ojala también los tuviera a ellos.

_**SNSNSNSNS**_

Shiryu siguió golpeando troncos ante su inquieta espera, aunque el sabio maestro le menciono que confiara en ellas, también le indico que creyera en sus propios instintos, y estos le avisaban de algo funesto, llego el momento que una descarga se sintió en su ser, una que lo sacudió haciéndolo reaccionar y lanzarse cuesta abajo hacia los caminos mas escarpados para bajar lo mas rápido posible hacia el valle, sus hermanas estaban en peligro, lo sentía en su interior, sus veloces piernas lo llevaron donde ellas lo necesitaban, rezaba que llegara a tiempo.

Mientras tanto, las dos jovencitas ya llevaban todo lo que compraron en las bolsas, disfrutaban de una dulce golosina que una tendera les obsequió, Hinata solo sonreía de recordar todas las anécdotas que la señora Guifuren les conto, en especial esa de cuando Roshi salvo al valle de una inundación, por breves momentos volteaba para espiar a sus curiosos admiradores que las seguían a distancia, pero se percato que en vez de ellos, unos sujetos con mala pinta eran quienes no les quitaban los ojos de encima, sus instintos le avisaron de algo malo y se lo comunico a Shun-rei, ella capto de inmediato eso, y se puso en guardia, ya había oído de traficantes crueles que secuestraban a niñas y mujeres con abominables fines.

Pretendió moverse con su hermana por pasillos que ella conocía como atajos para salir lo más pronto del pueblo, pero su camino fue cortado por 3 de más ellos.

"**y bien que te parecen estas dos para iniciar el día"**

"**son perfectas, en especial esa niña de los ojos violetas, se ve bastante exótica, pagaran muy bien por ella, también por la otra, avisa a los demás que preparen los vehículos, las capturaremos en esta plaza."**

Los facinerosos rodearon a las dos niñas, pero si esperaban que fueran presas fáciles, grave equivocación, Shun-rei descargo una rápida estocada con sus dedos, entumiendo el brazo del que intento sujetarla, Hinata aprovechando su pequeño tamaño, se escabullo de quien quiso agarrarla, y con un simple empellón lo hizo caer, con el camino libre, ambas corrieron de la trampa. Huyendo entre puestos y gente del mercado, llegaron a la plaza, donde más de esos sujetos las esperaban.

Sin ruta de escape, Shun-rei se preparo para sacar un pequeño Bo que escondía entre sus compras para blandirlo contra sus enemigos, Hinata se puso en su guardia Jyuken, haciendo a un lado su temor, nadie tocaría a ella ni a su hermana sin pagar por ello.

El círculo se iba cerrando, y cuando la desigual escaramuza se iba a iniciar, una arrogante y joven voz se dejo oír.

"**oigan, busco una buena pelea, pero solo me encuentro con una panda de cobardes pusilánimes que solo pueden con niñas."**

Quien hablo era un chico mas alto que Shiryu, con la piel morena quemada por el sol, y una erizada melena que hacia juego con su mirada feroz tal cual de un felino.

"**¡Okko!"-**musito sorprendida Shun-rei, pero a la vez aliviada, transmitiendo ese sentimiento a Hinata, quien noto la fuerza del chakra del muchacho, reflejándose en su crispada cabellera.

Uno de los criminales busco abofetear al irrespetuoso chiquillo, pero su mano nunca llego a su destino, pues fue apresada en un agarre de acero, que Okko le aplico con ferocidad sádica.

Pues mientras el criminal empezó a aullar en dolor puro, una sonrisa sardónica se dibujo en la cara del joven ex aspirante a Santo, ante la sorpresa de los demás pandilleros, el feroz Tigre jovenzuelo soltó un golpe relámpago hacia la cara del facineroso, dejándolo lejos contra la fuente, inconsciente y con el rostro deformado.

Ante esto todos los demás reaccionaron intentando echar mano de sus armas, cuchillos, palos y sables salieron a relucir.

Okko dándoles la espalda, no perdió ese detalle, y en un flash se esfumo de la vista de sus enemigos, quienes voltearon a todas las direcciones confundidos.

Menos hacia arriba, pues otro de ellos fue barrido por una brutal patada, que le cayo desde el cielo, el fiero joven Tigre al aterrizar sigue mostrando su sonrisa despectiva que medio asusta a los demás delincuentes, quienes tratan en reaccionar ante el siguiente embate del prodigioso peleador.

Hinata abrazada por Shun-rei no perdía detalle del temible combate, claro esta se encontraba tan asustada como su hermana mayor, pero algo en su interior admiro sobremanera el estilo del desaliñado chico, quizás no era elegante y ecléctico como Shiryu, pero en verdad era un batallador capaz, que ya quisieran tener en sus filas muchos de los clanes fuertes en las aldeas ninjas.

Pues como un huracán no dejo de repartir golpes que rayaban en un sadismo brutal, no importo que mas hombres llegaran a ayudar a sus compinches, todos, incluso los que superaban en peso al chiquillo, eran apalizados por los puñetazos y patadas cargados de Cosmo.

La victoria era sin dudarlo del llamado Okko, pero Shun-rei gimió cuando una pistola brillo en la mano del maleante líder, Hinata jamás había visto semejante cosa, aparentemente un aparato metálico nada parecida a arma alguna que hubiera visto antes, pero si su valiente hermana se preocupaba ante ello, era algo muy malo entonces.

Un estruendo como el de un trueno la estremeció, comprobando porque era temible esa cosa, y gracias a su vista privilegiada, distinguió un pequeño objeto, un proyectil que se desplazaba mas rápido que el kunai o el shuriken buscando la sien del joven peleador.

Pero un borrón vestido de negro llego de improviso, desviando la bala con su diestra como si fuera nada, ahora era Shiryu quien bastante enfadado se enfrentaba a los que quedaban de los pandilleros,

Okko voltea con fastidio, el solo no requería de la ayuda del consentido de su ex maestro, deshacerse de una bala era pan comido para él, por lo que desdeñoso se lo dijo:

"**bah, ¿Quién te llamo Shiryu? Me sorprende que ahora si te metes en una camorra, pero si es por Shun-rei es fácil explicarlo, encárgate del bigotón ese, pero el resto son míos."**

El dragón violeta no contesto a su anterior condiscípulo, su atención estaba hacia el cobarde que atento contra sus hermanas, quien a pesar de tener la pistola, temblaba ante esa mirada depredadora, dos cosmos explotaron, y en menos de un instante, mas de veinte malvivientes estaban regados por todo el lugar, los aldeanos al acudir, solo encontraron a las victimas de los dos novicios, y al reconocer que eran buscados por la policía, decidieron llamar a las autoridades.

Ya lejos de ahí, los cuatro chiquillos caminaban por una vereda rumbo hacia los elevadores, Okko no dejaba de reírse de los sujetos que acabaron de aporrear, pero hacia hirientes comentarios de que a Shiryu aun le faltaba mucho para ser verdaderamente rudo y dejar de pelear como un afeminado.

Shun-rei aunque agradecida con su hermano desertor, se ofendió ante semejantes bravuconadas por lo que decidió enterar a Okko sobre lo que aconteció recientemente:

"**para tu información Okko san, aunque digas que Shiryu es débil, él ya tuvo que liquidar a un ninja ni mas ni menos"**

La noticia impacto al Maltón Tigre, no lo exteriorizo aunque Hinata si percibió su sorpresa, este prefirió seguir con su rutina de bocon malhablado _ "**¿¡Mataste Shiryu!…¿y aun Ninja?... mmmnnn…el bastardo debió haber hecho algo en verdad muy malo, para hacerte enojar."**

"**secuestro y aparto de su familia a Hinata san, y nos amenazo de muerte a todos."**

Contesta sereno Shiryu, Okko en silencio reflexionó, dándole un crédito a su ex condiscípulo que jamás creyó admitir, pero no se lo diría, esto solo hacia interesante su duelo que tendrían en el futuro, sin querer volteo hacia la pequeña aludida captando como ella lo observaba fijamente.

"**Mi nombre es Okko, enana, y no me mires así, con esos ojitos que te cargas."**

Shun-rei se molesto ante el majadero comentario, pero noto que la oji-perla no reacciono mal a ello, además que el mismo Okko dejo abierta una pequeña abertura en su verdadero sentir, que ella aprovecharía para ponerlo en su lugar._**"También te gustan los ojos de Hinata_chan, ¿verdad Okko?."**

Sin reflexionar, el rudo chico dijo lo primero que le salió de la boca, revelando su subconsciente. _**"Si… ¡¿?... ¡Digo no!… ¡No digo!… ¡Miren lo que me hacen decir!"**

Vocifera furioso el abochornado muchacho, pues consideraba debilidad los lazos de cariño, pues dolían al recuerdo de aquellos que perdió, entre ellos a su bella hermana mayor, ahora que tenia el poder, no dejo que ningún bastardo estuviera a salvo de cometer fechorías como esas tan imperdonables y seguir con vida, aunque su otrora maestro no lo aprobara del todo, pero al ver fugazmente la sonrisa simpática de la pequeña, su reprimido instinto protector se despertó, y llego a lamentar no haber estado en esa lucha, para poder haber hecho pagar a aquellos quienes osaron secuestrarla.

Las risas cómplices de Shiryu y Shun-rei ante su indiscreción, enervaron su ánimo nuevamente, y prefirió ignorarlos, acepto a regañadientes la oferta de ser invitado a cenar como muestra de agradecimiento, hacia tiempo que no engullía los manjares que Shun-rei preparaba, y sopa de aleta de tiburón era en verdad tentadora, remarco que no era porque quería volver a ser aprendiz de Roshi.

El camino siguió tranquilo y sin contratiempos, pero su fino olfato capto algo conocido, haciendo reaccionar a su relampagueante mano con la que capturo al venenoso ofidio que bajaba por una rama en el camino de ellos, liquidándolo con un quiebre de cuello, antes de poder ser siquiera mordido.

Hinata se abrazo temerosa de Shun-rei, ocultándose de la visión del rastrero animal, pero igualmente capto que Okko la aprisiono en el momento justo, pues precisamente las dos jovencitas eran las mas posibles objetivo de ataque en el camino de la sierpe.

Okko miro divertido esto, a pesar de que la niña era una aprendiz de guerrera también, lo cual noto al haberla visto tomar una pose de combate, ella se asustaba por igual ante estas alimañas._ **"¿no te agradan las serpientes?, son sabrosas bien guisadas."**

"**basta con eso Okko,no existe quien no tema o respete a las serpientes por su peligrosidad"**

Dijo Shiryu ligeramente molesto, lo cual corto la burlona sonrisa de Okko, a lo cual él rebatió_**"bah, no me asusta ninguna víbora, a todo aquel que me quiera amedrentar con eso, ¡Lo aplastare!"**

Okko jamás imagino que sus palabras eran proféticas, algún día, en esta u otra vida, el joven Caballero del Tigre confrontaría a la serpiente shinobi de las ocho cabezas.

_****_

¿Cómo están todos? Sé que no tengo perdón por tardarme tanto, mas de un año que bruto, de todos modos doy disculpas, pues ha pasado de todo, en especial de esos golpes de la vida que te dejan hondas huellas.

Debo decir que tengo en preparación ya dos capítulos mas, pero el afinar y darle los últimos detalles, es lo mas tardado, y no se crean, yo también ya quiero ver acción.

Prometi la otra vez que ya seria el viaje a Konoha, pero este capitulo fue el que termine primero, ojala sea de su agrado.

Agradezco a todos aquellos que han dejado un comentario, y poner esta historia como su favorita, como pueden ver entre líneas, doy pistas para lo que acontecerá en futuro, lo cual ojala pueda ya poner a disposición de ustedes.

Gracias mil a todos aquellos cibernautas que ponen su empeño de darnos a todos nosotros datos y asuntos de nuestras series de anime favoritas, toda esa información me sirvió para documentar mejor el trabajo.

Sean recibidas criticas, halagos, observaciones y correcciones, todas serán tomadas en cuenta.

A continuación unos diálogos y escenas de los siguientes capítulos:

_**SNSNSNSNSNS**_

En medio de su pesar, Sarutobi sintió una extraña brisa que lo sacudió, era la misma sensación que sentía en presencia de esa ausente persona, aquel que fue gran amigo de sus queridos maestros y que apoyo con emoción su candidatura como el tercer Hokage, quien en duros momentos como en la muerte del sendaime, le dijo estas reconfortadoras palabras:

"**la hora mas oscura de la noche, joven Sarutobi, es precisamente esa antes del amanecer, tan claro como nunca debes olvidar, la maldad jamás será justicia."**

¿Acaso por fin era el regreso del formidable guerrero? ¿Por fin perdono a Konoha el agravio al Hatake colmillo blanco y al cuarto Hokage? Quizás era posible, además de que eran innegables sus lazos con los Hyuga.

¡Si!, no tenía porque dudar, ¡Dohko el Tigre de Konoha le aviso de una forma sutil, que intervendría en esta tragedia!

_**SNSNSNSNSNS**_

Cada uno de los demás estudiantes, desde el hermético Aburame, el inquieto Inuzuka, el perezoso Nara, el glotón Akimichi, y hasta el reservado Uchija compartían con todos la inquietud por el destino de su condiscípula secuestrada, y en especial el hecho de que estaban de acuerdo sin saberlo de que ningún niño debería ser separado de sus padres.

Lo cual era lo que mas meditaba un pillastre de rubia cabellera y curiosas marcas en sus mejillas, poco conocía a la extraña y oscura niña de corto pelo negro azulado que se sentaba en ese apartado rincón, pero le llamaba la atención que no caía en las rutinas de sus otras compañeras al alabar al teme de Sasuke, y el hecho que tartamudeara incoherentemente las pocas veces que el hiperactivo Uzumaki la saludaba, le hacían darse cuenta que por ese y mil pequeños detalles mas, la empezaba a extrañar.

"**(Ojala que oyaji pueda encontrarla)."**

_**SNSNSNSNSNSNSN**_

Solo le quedaba pedir a las deidades que ella se encontrara bien y fuera hallada por Otosan junto con los grupos de búsqueda que partieron en su rastro, en ese momento sintió como si una mano invisible se posara cálidamente en su hombro, volteo desconcertado al no notar a nadie, aun sin su Byakugan encendido debió percibir la presencia de cualquier extraño, pero solo el vacío a sus espaldas es lo que encontró, tampoco sabia explicarse porque se sintió de alguna manera reconfortado.

_**SNSNSNSNSN**_


End file.
